Piano Man
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Pit saves a fallen archangel that looks identical to his father. Despite the man not remembering his past, he's allowed to stay at the mansion where he befriends most of the Smashers except a selective few who only grow suspicious due to terrible visions of having him around and demons lurking in the shadow wanting the man dead.
1. He Came From the Sky

**Piano Man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Daedalus, Diamond and Pearl.**

**Summary: Outside of Smash, Pit finds a fallen archangel that looks suspiciously like his father who had past away many years ago. The fallen archangel has no memory of his past and Master Hand reluctantly allows the man to stay until his wings allow him to fly away. In the meantime, the man named Daedalus is able to befriend many of the Smashers. Slowly Pit is getting absorbed into the concept of having a father again given Pittoo has no problem accepting the amnesic as his dad, but a selected few Smashers specifically, Shulk, the Goddesses and Ganondorf remain suspicious of the fallen angel only because there are other demons that are lurking around wanting the man dead. **

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena with hints of Magnus/Pit **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Angst **

**Warning: Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, hinted non-con, yaoi and unintentional OOC **

**This is the story at the start of the whole Super Smash Galaxy fics. This one I feel ties into _Perfectionist_ very well amongst a feel other fics that allow readers to understand my headcanon for Pit better. This fic also establishes why Diamond is even after Shulk in the first place and the confusing plots. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing! Like _Serpent Galaxy_, this story is largely influenced by Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's episode 4 (which I thought does the revenge/repent plot rather well and really liked the "discipline scene"). **

Chapter 1: He Came From the Sky

* * *

><p>Palutena had always warned Pit to never take dangerous things back home. This usually referred to Underworld troops that Pit deemed adorable like the Souflee (even if Palutena had to correct him that its an unaffiliated monster). What Pit brought back this time was not even cute. It was something that Pit probably should have put more thought in.<p>

The Smashers didn't know what to expect when the white angel was dragging back a man with four black wings back to the mansion and begging his Goddess and Dr. Mario to help the man.

The Goddess of Light only assisted Pit because he was begging her in front of everyone. Anyone other situation and she would have lectured him about what she had warned him in the past. Dr. Mario wasted no time with helping treating this mysterious man while Palutena and Rosalina went to Master Hand to report at the stranger outside of Smash Brothers Mansion being brought in.

Dr. Mario's examination of the man revealed many things that surprised him. The fallen angel looked like an older version of Pit except with slightly darker hair (probably due to the whole demon vibe). His clothes were mostly torn and there were stab wounds everywhere on his body with many fractured bones especially on his wings. It would be a miracle if this man survived, which was why he needed Peach and Rosalina's assistance. Peach could only help with cleaning the wounds while Rosalina would go straight to healing the injuries. Palutena's refusal to help bat some eyes especially from Zelda, but there was not much she could say.

"Pit, who is that?" Dark Pit had to ask really puzzled at the man mainly for the fallen angel wings. "He looks a lot like you…like us."

The brunette remained quiet on the subject. It was only a superstition that he couldn't confirm until the man woke up…if he ever woke up.

The Smashers would rotate on who would stay by the infirmary next to Pit when their schedule didn't mash. The white angel fortunately had nothing to do today so he was going to wait until there were results. His expression remained stoic showing that this fallen angel was someone important to Pit. Dark Pit couldn't necessary stay with him the entire time and had to leave for a team match with Lucina, but he would be distracted to be much help.

The one who stayed with Pit the entire time was Chrom surprisingly. To the blue haired king, the situation was similar to how he met both Robins except the conditions weren't as dire. Because of their meeting, he met two irreplaceable friends. He wondered if it was the same for Pit, but the light angel kept his mouth shut.

The Smashers that shuffled out were Dark Pit, Lucina, both Robins, Shulk, Sonic, Ike and Zelda; Pit appreciated the support from the Smashers given Palutena refused to give it to him. He knew he would be in trouble once the two were alone.

"Are you going to tell us who this person is?" Rob questioned quiet annoyed how silent Pit was. "It would help us a lot."

"Rob, don't nag him." Robin warned her twin brother.

"…I don't even know if this person is someone I know…" Pit finally spoke. "I could have saved a stranger…its just…I feel like I know its him…"

"Who is he?" Chrom questioned.

Dark Pit and Lucina were finally able to come back again after finishing a few more planned battles that today to hear the light angel hear what he had to say.

"…My father."

Everything started to click with Chrom afterward on why Pit needed a confirmation. Dark Pit blinked puzzled at who the man might be. To Lucina, the dark angel looked like a lost child.

"You had parents?"

It was a stupid thing to ask and Pit rewarded the dumb question of his clone with a menacing glare.

"I rather not talk about it." He sighed though knowing he would have to backtrack at some point. "But…I doubt this man is him…he has black wings…a fallen angel…a demon. My old man died long ago." Pit looked down at his hands when he said this. Lucina caught the evil stare that the white angel had when the mention of death came to mind. There was something sinister about this whole situation but it wasn't for her to judge.

"Well if your twin has black wings, I don't think your father having black wings is any different." Rob said simply causing Robin to give him the look again. "W-What?"

"You really need to stop being so insensitive."

Immediately the door opened and Rosalina came out. She was on the verge of collapse, so Peach needed to assist her friend.

"…His life…is no longer in danger." She said in a low voice. "He should…wake up soon."

"Rosalina, you okay?" Chrom asked her seeing the sweat on the Goddess of Space's forehead. "Perhaps you should lie down."

"…I will…sorry Peach…"

"No, its okay Rosalina. You used magic that goes beyond what you're capable of to keep him alive." Peach told her as everyone moved out of the way to allow the two women to walk away from the infirmary.

Pit was the first one inside to check on the man he saved. He was covered in bandages from the forehead all the way to the arms and legs. Dr. Mario appeared to want to tell Pit the injuries this man sustained but reframed from doing so.

"So how is he, doc?"

"Without Rosalina's help, he would not have made it." Dr. Mario admitted. "I must ask you Pit…since you have gone to the Underworld many times, how bad is it to fight down there?"

"I die the most down there." Pit said with a chuckle. "But there are more regions than just the Underworld, doc. There is an entire horde of demons that love to call their section the Netherworld and don't get me started on the Swamp Witch's layer."

"Swamp Witch?"

"Pittoo, I really urge you to go read a book since you can read. My stories aren't that great of that particular place." Pit frowned at the thought. "I hate escort missions."

Dark Pit always wanted to know what Pit had done in the past. He didn't inherit Pit's memories; only the emotions were transferred to him due to being an incomplete copy. That meant he still had much to learn about the universe at wide and Pit was rather selective on what he told Pittoo of his past. The angel had a lot of tales to say about the Underworld and he needed to get it out of him.

The Smashers focused on the fallen angel who was slowly coming to. To Pit, this was the most important moment of his life if the man recognized his face.

"Uhh…where…am I?"

_The voice is the same._ Pit thought to himself as he gasped. _It has to be him…_

The older male looked toward the light angel in confusion and then to the other Smashers in the room before tilting his head in bewilderment.

"…Who are you? Where am I?"

Pit felt his heart shattered at that point. Dark Pit could feel Pit's pain but said nothing. Chrom wasn't all that surprised that the fallen angel had no memory. It was just a repeat of meeting the Robin twins again.

"Pit found you outside of the mansion and dragged you here." Dr. Mario explained to the confused fallen angel. "You should be thanking him for saving your life."

"…Pit?"

"…That's me…"

The fallen angel stared at Pit hard. He was amazed that the boy glancing at him looked like him minus the wing color. The man clutched his head in pain the more he tried to think about it.

"Amnesia perhaps?" Chrom suggested.

"Probably selective amnesia. His head injury was rather unpleasant to look at. I can predict someone clonked him on the back of his head to knock him out."

"…Hey…do you know anything about yourself?" Pit asked his voice shaky now.

"…I…not much…" The man admitted.

"Can you remember your name?"

"…Daedalus."

Pit jumped back at the name. He clenched his fists.

"D-Do you remember if you have a family or not?"

"Pit?" Dr. Mario called to the light angel mainly because he might trigger some unwanted event with the pressure he was starting to build.

"…No…I…have always been alone…I can only remember…little…I fell from heaven…probably." He was trying really hard to recall his past but it was giving him a headache. "I know I was on a mission…I have to find this woman…I can't remember her name…can't remember her appearance…just know…her fighting prowess…guh…"

The man started to clutch at his heart like he was having a heart attack. Dr. Mario was quick to help him out asking the Smashers to leave the infirmary. The angel twins refused to leave though and it would get to the point where the others had to come back later.

Once Daedalus calmed down, Dr. Mario decided he needed to report to Master Hand.

"Do not do anything foolish." The doctor warned them as he left the angels with the fallen archangel.

Like they were going to listen to Dr. Mario. In fact, Pit was probably going to end up triggering him with his interrogations. Dark Pit was surprised that Pit was quick to jump on the bed despite the older man's injuries to nearly lift him by the collar of what little clothes he wore.

"Alright old man, don't fucking play with me! I know you're Daedalus! Why play the amnesia trope on me?!"

"Umm…I do not…know who you are…I really don't…"

"I'm Pit, you're one and only biological son! Remember how you gave me the name because you thought I was pitiful?!"

"Hey Pit, you should probably…" Dark Pit began but was silenced immediately realizing that Pit was furious with the fallen angel he saved.

"…I have a son?" He asked rather innocently.

That only angered Pit anymore who was resisting the urge to strangle him on the spot.

"Don't play dumb, dad! You hate me so much that you'll pull at my heartstrings just to see me suffer! Even as an adult, you can't even…"

Daedalus was honestly confused at Pit's accusations. The light angel knew this well and quickly let go. His body was trembling with fury.

"You stupid…old man…you really forgot...what I did to you…what you did to me."

Pit flinched feeling the fallen angel wrap his arms around his body for an awkward hug.

"I am sorry…that I do not remember you. If I have done horrible things to you…I apologize."

_No, no, no, no! This is wrong! I don't want his fucking embrace after he locked me out of his heart all of these years!_ Pit cried to himself. He refused to remove himself from the position though. "Y-You…"

Daedalus looked at Dark Pit who remained quiet. "…Are you my child too?"

It was Dark Pit's turn to cringe at those words. "H-How would I know? Pit won't even tell me who his parents names are."

"I just said it…Daedalus is my father…my stupid father who hated me…" Pit growled as he pushed him away. "I don't want your sympathy! So you really think I'm just going to surrender to your fatherly love just because you have no memories of me! If you knew who I was, you wouldn't be treating me like this! You hate me more than anything! And I hate you too! I saved you just so I can tell you that you stupid old man, so get your stupid wings working again and get out!"

Pit rushed out of the infirmary before Daedalus could say anything else leaving the fallen angel with the black angel.

"…Have I done that boy injustice?" Daedalus questioned. "My heart…I don't know him…but it hurts…his words…sting…"

_So maybe he is the father._ Dark Pit thought as he went over to Daedalus now. "…If Pit doesn't want you as his father…can I be your son?"

Okay, this was odd for Pittoo to ask. He doesn't know how what its like to have parents much less a father. Out of all the Smashers, Ganondorf was the closest thing simply because he was patient with him. Now that the real father is coming back into Pit's life, perhaps he can understand what its like to be the son of a father…even if he's just a clone.

"I don't see why not? Yet…Pit…said that he was the biological son. Would you be…adopted?"

"No, just a clone." He responded darkly. "You don't have to accept, but-"

Dark Pit yelped as he was the one that was pulled into the hug now. Daedalus' expression was unreadable, as he seemed more concerned with the dark angel's wings rather than the dark twin himself.

"…Your wings…" He began, "they have her scent…the one I'm searching for…"

"H-Huh?"

"I don't…know her name." He said simply. "But…maybe if I stick with you two angels…then I'll regain my memories and figure out my sin…I can accept you two as my children if that is what you wish."

Dark Pit should have questioned what this "scent" he was talking about (given how creepy that sounded), but at the moment his heart was filled with joy of acknowledgement. If Pit didn't want the father attention, he would take it.

* * *

><p>It would take a few days before Dr. Mario would allow Daedalus to walk around Smash Brothers Mansion. By then, Master Hand had already heard the news from the other Smashers about the new face. Personally Master Hand wanted Daedalus gone because he was an outsider. However it was against his nature to toss someone who was barely living back out. He could stay until he recovered, but he told the Smashers to be wary of the fallen archangel. Dark Pit ignored orders almost immediately.<p>

If Pit wasn't going to appreciate his old man back willing to open up to him again, then Dark Pit had no problem being the one to latch onto him like a leech. The first thing he would do is show Daedalus around Smash Brothers Mansion starting from the first floor and end with the roof. The dark angel while a newcomer forced himself to memorize all the locations so he wouldn't ask Pit for help. The results were that he might as well have been living here since the beginning because his "grand tour" involved talking about what everything on the floor did (especially the machine that allowed the matches to take place) along with a biography of all the Smashers when they past by their room. Some weren't pleased that Dark Pit gave their life history to a total stranger. Daedalus greeted them all kindly. Pit's weariness of the fallen archangel had no ground for the most part.

It wasn't just the Smashers that Dark Pit introduced him to. He showed them the assist trophies and the other characters (and he was angry when he had to introduce Daedalus to Viridi. She wouldn't let him live it down that he only accepted her offer so he could fly for a measly five minutes and it would be hard to break the contract in the future if he didn't break it while at Smash Brothers Mansion). Daedalus was quick to memorize all their names and appearances, so if he had a question, Dark Pit would answer it immediately.

A few Smashers weren't in their rooms so Daedalus wouldn't be able to match name to face. The dark angel admitted that a few of the Smashers weren't in their designated places simply because some didn't follow their own schedule. Chrom was a prime example would say he would be in one place but would be somewhere else entirely only being forced to stay on the sideline when Robin was in battle.

One of the Smashers who were walking the hallway was Shulk who finished his work out with the Wii Fit Trainer and Lucina. Dark Pit growled seeing him walking around half naked again. The red eyed angel always felt like Shulk intentionally did that to make himself appear more manly than he really was. It didn't help that it always looked like he was tanner when he wasn't wearing anything.

"Hey Dark Pit!" Shulk called out happily. "Lucina will be waiting for you in the 8 player match."

"Oh yeah…I have that today…" Dark Pit mumbled trying his best to hide his smirk. He was going to be battling Lucina after she finished working out. He didn't know why he imagined how attractive she would look in battle as she gave it her all.

"And who is this?" Daedalus questioned innocently.

"This is Shulk, a Hom or an alien as us angels classify them under." Dark Pit explained knowing full well that Shulk would not understand the slur used against him. Dark Pit had no ill will toward the Monado boy unlike Pit. He was just trying to make a good explanation. "He's known as the Heir to the Monado or whatever the hell that means."

"Monado?"

"The sword on his back. He can see the future with it."

"I don't need it for that…" Shulk murmured to himself before looking at the fallen archangel. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Shulk."

As the two began to exchange a handshake, Shulk suddenly got a vision. It wasn't a pleasant one at all. In fact, he foresaw a terrible future. Daedalus was being sexually tortured by these demons that trapped him in the arena to "repent for his sins". Daedalus later had a darker expression standing next to an old man and demanding information about this woman that he cared for and his declaration that everyone could die as long as he could see her again. Shulk also had visions of himself specifically strapped to an operating table and experimented on by the suspicious old man zapping the Ether out of him. The Monado wasn't in safe hands either as it was toyed with until the blade became a darker shade. It would end with Shulk being brought to his knees, defeated by this old man and surrendering his body and mind to him.

Shulk slapped Daedalus' hand almost immediately after the vision confusing both angels.

"Shulk, what happened?" The dark angel asked wondering if it was the vision that he often had during battle. "You look pale."

"I-I'm…fine…sorry…I just don't feel good now…I worked too hard…sorry…I got to go."

Shulk ran past the two so fast that Dark Pit was certain that Shulk was in speed mode. Daedalus looked at his hand wondering if he had something on it that made Shulk freak out. Dark Pit chuckled nervously seeing the scowl on his normally soft face.

"Sorry, Shulk was acting weird today. His visions allow him to see the future. He probably saw something he didn't like and had to run to the bathroom."

"Really?"

"Yeah probably. Listen…I need to go to my match. Can you do me a favor and watch? I want to show you how great I am in battle and what I do here."

"…Yeah that's fine." Daedalus answered still worried about Shulk's reaction. "I want to see what you have been describing in action."

Dark Pit pumped his fist into the air glad that Daedalus didn't reject the offer. "You won't be disappointed!"

* * *

><p>An eight player Smash was something that Master was always reluctant to do mainly because of how much chaos there would be. It would allow for more strategy but at the end of the day, he left it as something for fun rather than put this into the actual tournament score of the Smashers. The original eight was used to test this method and oh boy was it chaos on a bigger battlefield.<p>

There would only be one eight player Smash once a week unless someone could get a group of people to jump in for the chaos. You could have fewer people like five or six (which Pit was good at getting Sonic, Red's Pokémon, Megaman, Ike, Dark Pit and Lucina to come in making it eight by default usually). Dark Pit was just so happy that he could participate in the event and wreck people. The stage was Mario Galaxy with him, Lucina, Samus, Falco, Jigglypuff, Sonic, Little Mac and Ludwig. Dark Pit loved it when the music was set to Fated Battle because it got him more pumped than normal.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Sonic was always the first to get the first hit in and rolled into Falco who wasn't quick to shield the last kick in his dash. From there, everyone chose his or her opponent wisely. Dark Pit enjoyed picking on Lucina simply because she was just as an equal at Smash Brothers Mansion as Pit was outside. She had no problem parrying him as he charged her. They had their little sword fight with Samus charging her shot only rolling out of the way when Little Mac tried to punch her. Jigglypuff rolled into Ludwig only to get smacked by his cannonball that hit her and the boxer. Falco grabbed Sonic during his homing attack and threw him into the air followed by his up aerial.

"You seem happier than usual." Lucina commented as she pushed the dark angel back. "Is it because Daedalus is watching?"

"Perhaps." The black angel replied with a smirk. "Since he's watching, I'm going to have to kick your ass to look good."

When Lucina smiled, it made the dark angel's heart race as much as when he was around the white twin. She charged him with her shield breaker that he easily dodged.

"Too slow!"

"Keep taunting me and you'll be caught in my dance again."

Even if they were opponents, Dark Pit had no problem shielding her with the guardian orbiters from other Smashers projectiles. Someone threw a bomb when Lucina had her back turned and he reflected it back at the cost of his shield breaking.

"Get that shit out of here!" Dark Pit shouted at whomever threw the Bob-omb (it was Ludwig).

Lucina thanked him by grabbing him knowing full well the dark angel hated being touched. She found it cute how he always blushed when someone was grabbing him never mind how they were pummeling him. She gave a small wink as she threw the shorter angel behind her probably hitting him with her booty to get him flustered. Dark Pit let out a squeak when she did that.

"P-Play fair, dammit!"

He tried to grab her but he missed causing her to hit him with the tip of her Falchion. When she sent him back, she was hit from behind by Samus' charge shot (she was going for Jigglypuff who flew over the attack). Lucina flinched at the power realizing she had to watch her back. The two were on the far left side of the screen so if they went any farther, they probably would be KOed.

Sonic had no problem spin dashing through all the smashers and jumping in an attempt to hit Samus with his spikes. He was stopped by her grapple, smacked a couple times in the face before she threw the blue hedgehog in front of him leading him wide open to Falco hitting him with his reflector.

Jigglypuff got the first KO though on Ludwig as she fell asleep directly on him sending him flying. His percentage wasn't that high but she got lucky and got a star KO. The pink puffball wasn't lucky enough when Little Mac charged up his smash attack and punched her to the right of the screen. Her lightness proved to be her weakness. Falco tried to take advantage of Little Mac being distracted by attempting to down smash him but Little Mac was quick with countering.

…And then the Smash Ball came out right when Ludwig was coming back. Everyone stopped to look at it.

"IT'S MINE!" Dark Pit and Sonic yelled at the same time as they charged for it. Lucina stopped the dark angel by poking him with her up smash when he tried to fly over her and Ludwig hit Sonic with a fork when Sonic failed to hit the Smash Ball.

Little Mac could not reach the Smash Ball so he charged Samus who screwed attack into the Smash Ball. The downside of everyone trying to get the Smash Ball is that somebody is going to screw it up and make the one person you didn't want get it. That was Jigglypuff who took it when she came back to the stage and immediately grew to huge proportions.

"Whelp…we dead…" Sonic snarked as he ran to the other side of the screen but not too far to where it would count as a fall, but he made sure to punch Falco and Little Mac when they tried to do the same thing. Samus was unfortunate in getting caught underneath Jigglypuff as she embraced for impact. Dark Pit, Lucina and Ludwig were on the left side still trying to attack each other during the Final Smash.

"JIGGLY!"

Falco and Little Mac were hit and send flying off the stage while Sonic was still standing taunting with the usual, "Sonic speed!"

Samus was also sent flying but she collided with Dark Pit who was trying to fly over Ludwig's attack and got sent flying off the stage with her. Lucina would have taunted but Ludwig had her as his target from the beginning preparing the drill and getting her in the back sending her off stage as Jigglypuff turned back to normal size. Sonic was too busy taunting he probably should have noticed that Falco came back fast just to smash him off the stage bringing everyone down to one life (even though it should be a three stock, these battles could last forever on certain stages).

"I need a KO…" Dark Pit thought to himself after that embarrassing knock out. "Daedalus will probably think I suck at this…"

He wasn't panicking of course. He just needed to demonstrate how awesome he was instead of hitting on the blue haired princess that he had a crush on. The chaos continued in the battle with swords being swung, projectiles being shot and kicks being thrown out hoping that they would connect. If they didn't handle this in five minutes, then it would go to Sudden Death (and no one wanted an eight player sudden death).

Lucina and Samus excelled the most when pushed into a corner. Samus always cleared a path when people were getting reckless while Lucina constantly countered to avoid any percent damage. Dark Pit was completely rash now throwing out as many electroshock attacks as possible. He can get an easy kill and was able to get out Jigglypuff and Little Mac knocking them out of the game. Sonic and Falco were exchanging punches and kicks before Sonic finally decided to end it with grabbing the blue bird and throwing him back. Sonic's back throw had some a high launch that it was easy to kill early even at low percentages. Sonic taunted again only for Lucina to do her sword dance toward him. Sonic was barely able to get back. Samus had her way with Ludwig who was trying to attack Lucina with her back turned again. Dark Pit rushed to her side, grabbed Ludwig's hair despite his shouting at how messed up the dark angel was being and threw him toward Samus who shot him off the stage with her charge shot. It was at this point that the Smash Ball had the nerve to show up on stage again. Whoever got it would win the match. Dark Pit had an idea of winning and kept Samus from jumping to get it. She would throw missiles in hopes that it would hit, but Dark Pit reflected them back.

Sonic attempted to get rid of Lucina before grabbing the Smash Ball. The blue wonder was at a high percentage though so when he tried to back aerial her, she countered sending him flying and hitting the Smash Ball at the same time. Dark Pit smirked seeing the glow around the female lord. He already threw Samus into the air so he probably had the battle won.

"Time to change fate!" She declared as she went for Pittoo.

Dark Pit hummed as he sidestepped at the last moment to allow Lucina to go past him. Normally she would have stopped, but she kept going off the stage. He didn't realize how much he was laughing seeing that horrible fail. He was too busy laughing to notice that Samus just finished charging her shot and she was not out. So by the time he looked her way, he was hit dead in the face sending him flying but instead of sending him into a star, he crashed into the screen ending the game.

"GAME! THE WINNER IS…SAMUS!"

To anyone who was watching that match, they probably had to allow themselves to breath at the current failings of the match that was being recorded.

* * *

><p>Daedalus blinked at the results. It was too chaotic to keep up, but all he knew was Dark Pit was winning and he lost the battle due to carelessness. Normally the dark angel would be annoyed for losing, but in this scenario, he was still snickering at how bad Lucina failed.<p>

"Dark Pit, that was not funny in the slightest…"

"You did…what Marth does…a lot…" Dark Pit cackled causing the blue haired princess to let out a sigh.

"I wish you would think about how you left yourself wide open with that attitude."

"Oh come on, Luci! You got to admit that was wicked!"

The dark angel stopped speaking seeing Daedalus though. Lucina noticed immediately that his attitude changed realizing he failed to win and not taking things seriously. Daedalus wore the same cold expression as usual even if he didn't mean it. Lucina wondered if this is what she looked like to everyone given she had few reasons to smile.

"…That was…"

"A poor performance…" Dark Pit finished in almost a whisper. He wanted to hide behind Lucina so he wouldn't suffer his wrath. Lucina didn't detect any hostility or anger from the older fallen angel though.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself out there." Daedalus told him simply folding his arms. "Perhaps you should watch your back so you don't hit the screen again."

"Uh…"

"Besides that minor complaint, you did well from what I could tell. You can have fun as long as you're not distracted." He noticed the face Dark Pit was making forcing him to be kinder with his critic. "B-But…its just words from an observer. Don't take it too seriously…"

Dark Pit wasn't someone who took criticism well simply because he was the logical one of the two angels. There was something else that was making the dark angel rather submissive to Daedalus though. He flinched when the fallen archangel reached out and ruffled his hair.

"Seriously…lighten up…"

The dark angel blushed at this comment. Lucina found this adorable, but she still wasn't going to let him off the hook for him laughing at her failure.

At this point many of the other Smashers have exited out of the arena. While Sonic was praising Samus for winning, he was still snarking at Falco almost resulting in a beatdown right there. Little Mac was still dazed at how lovely her performance was. Ludwig stormed off angry at what happened and Jigglypuff decided to rest on Samus' shoulder. Dark Pit and Lucina would have joined them, but then Peach came in praising everyone's performance before looking toward the dark angel.

"Oh Pittoo-"

"Don't call me by that name!"

"Right…Dark Pit. That was a fun battle, wasn't it?"

"Tch, what do you want?"

"Oh, Palutena just wanted to remind you of that performance in a few days. You and Pit are going to be performing, remember?"

Dark Pit's face paled immediately. He wanted to run back to his room at that point and lock the door.

"I already told Palutena that Pit could perform on his own! He's going to embarrass me!"

Lucina smiled unaware that the dark angel was serious in not performing. He had told her multiple times that the Smashers would have to drag him by his dead body if he was going to be on stage. Daedalus failed to understand why the dark angel would be embarrassed to perform with his twin.

"A performance? What kind?" Daedalus asked.

"Oh, it's a music performance. After some of us Smashers begged Palutena and Master Hand, Palutena is going to show how angels excel in music. Pit and Dark Pit will be performing together. We don't know what song that will be played, but it gets me excited just thinking what beautiful music will come out."

"It will be just Pit. I can't sing or play an instrument."

"Really? I see you practicing a lot."

"Lucina, my music skill is terrible." He wasn't happy admitting that Pit was better at something. He prided himself in being able to read and learn quickly, but anything concerning music was not one of them. If he sang, it would be the wrong words or off tone. If he tried to play the instrument, it would be off key. He just couldn't get it right no matter how much he practiced.

"…Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

"Huh? You have no memory."

"I know…but I rather return the favor of you helping me out around here. Maybe this is something I can excel in to teach you."

Peach squealed at the idea the attractive fallen angel performing with the angels. She left to tell Palutena of the arrangements despite Dark Pit not approving the idea. He sighed realizing he was going to be saddled with an amnesic that probably would make things worse for him.

"I wish you two luck. Maybe something in your memory will come back." Lucina said with a small smile.

"Luci, be on my side! I'm serious! I'm going to humiliate myself! Come on!"

* * *

><p>Things weren't that peaceful at Smash Brothers Mansion and it wasn't because Peach told Palutena that the suspicious fallen angel would be performing with her angels. Oh, that was the last thing on Palutena's mind when she was patrolling late at night to see what her angels were doing. Only Pit was in his room asleep. Dark Pit in contrast took Daedalus back to the infirmary where he submitted to his fate of performing and got a book out. Daedalus was amazing with teaching him the basics of the song despite being a fallen angel. If Pit were there, he would have learned just as much. Palutena would never trust Daedalus fully especially if they had unwanted company outside of Smash Brothers Mansion.<p>

She and Ganondorf were going to meet up outside later that night just to have an evening stroll without Master Hand's permission. Meetings like these always made her heart race because she always wondered if they would get caught red handed this time around. The game of risk was something both of them thrived on. Now that Daedalus was around, she needed these meetings more.

Today's meeting wouldn't happen because Ganondorf was not in his designated location. This was because there was a pink shadow looming around the infirmary that Pittoo apparently missed when Ganondorf tried to grab it and punch it to the ground. The shadow did take the form of a sniper rifle after all apparently aiming its head at the dark angel (when in reality it was aimed at the fallen archangel). Palutena only noted when she heard this huge crash and went to that location from the outside. Pittoo had opened the window wondering what Ganondorf was doing. He made up some pathetic excuse of taking a night walk causing the black angel to role his eyes at how paper thin his lie was.

"Well, good night." Daedalus said simply seeing that he was getting tired. "Sorry, Dark Pit. We'll continue tomorrow."

"…That's fine."

Ganondorf growled at the sight, but he continued his "walk" like he was just passing by. Seeing Palutena caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Ganny, why are you here? Hope you're not feeling a little jealous that Pittoo has found a new father figure."

"Me, jealous? Absurd." He declares with a bigger scowl than usual. "Enough jokes. You felt that demonic aura?"

"…I barely did. It was very well concealed."

"I chased it off…but it seems like the little fallen archangel in there has a bounty on his head…"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 6908 words.<strong>

**Li: Well…this is going to go well…**

**Me: I doubt it. Notice how Pit's interpretation of his father is on his end? I know I can confirm his mother is horrible to the point he runs to Palutena for comfort. His father…I want the readers to interpret however they want given how Pit interpreted him in **_**Perfectionist**_**. Notes!**

**1. The Netherworld is the term for Disgaea's hell and the Swamp Witch could either be Metallica from Witch and the Hundred Knight or the Werbella from Queen's Blade. Technically using the latter given how Pit brought up escort mission and there are some bad ending scenarios of Nanael getting captured and put in an awful situation as a result. **

**2. I think it should be obvious whom Daedalus is searching for. Think about whom the Power of Flight originally belonged to in Kid Icarus Uprising to allow Pittoo to fly on his own and then everything clicks. **

**3. Shulk's visions foreshadow not only what will happen in this story, but future stories in Super Smash Galaxy. Unfortunately, those images are not from **_**Serpent Galaxy**_** given how Shulk was never strapped to an operating table.**

**4. Lucina SDing off of the stage? Admit it! You guys probably had it happen to you at one point (if not with Lucina, with Marth). I know before the Smash Brothers 4 tournament I went to this month (and won) had someone go after me as Lucina and she used the final smash only instead of Mario Galaxy, it was on the Gaur Plains stage and that stage is unforgiving. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne! **


	2. Sing for the Moment

**Piano Man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Daedalus, Diamond and Pearl. I also own the interpretation of other Gods/Goddess in Greek mythology not in Uprising. Finally I own the concept of Guardians (such as the Guardian of Music). **

**Summary: Outside of Smash, Pit finds a fallen archangel that looks suspiciously like his father who had past away many years ago. The fallen archangel has no memory of his past and Master Hand reluctantly allows the man to stay until his wings allow him to fly away. In the meantime, the man named Daedalus is able to befriend many of the Smashers. Slowly Pit is getting absorbed into the concept of having a father again given Pittoo has no problem accepting the amnesic as his dad, but a selected few Smashers specifically, Shulk, the Goddesses and Ganondorf remain suspicious of the fallen angel only because there are other demons that are lurking around wanting the man dead. **

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena with hints of Magnus/Pit **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Angst **

**Warning: Xenoblade Chronicles spoilers, Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, hinted non-con, yaoi and unintentional OOC **

**This is the story at the start of the whole Super Smash Galaxy fics. This one I feel ties into **_**Perfectionist**_** very well amongst a feel other fics that allow readers to understand my headcanon for Pit better. This fic also establishes why Diamond is even after Shulk in the first place and the confusing plots. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing! Like **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**, this story is largely influenced by Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's episode 4 (which I thought does the revenge/repent plot rather well and really liked the "discipline scene"). **

Chapter 2: Sing for the Moment

* * *

><p>Nightmares were the worse for people who had no memories of their past. You're not able to tell if they're real or you're reliving an event that made you lost your memory. For Daedalus, being thrown into a nightmare where he was tossing and turning in his bed was the last thing he wanted.<p>

_He dreamed he was in a robot galaxy that was far away from other divine beings to reach. He didn't know exactly in the galaxy it was…just another part of his memory missing. He could see himself shouting at a bald old man with squinty eyes and small glasses to go with it. He was wearing a weird mechanical outfit like a dark overlord you would see in science fiction films. They were in a huge disagreement of how to handle their next plan…wait…that meant Daedalus was partnered with this person? Why?_

"_How dare you suggest I act as bait?! I came here because you told me that if we worked together I'd see her again! Don't throw me under the bus because they detected you this time! If you think I'm going to help you, then I'm going back to Planet Solar!" _

_Immediately, robots twice his size seized his wings stopping his movement. Daedalus gasped as he tried to break free, but the robots were too strong for him. _

"_You devious bastard!"_

"_Ho-ho-ho, you just noticed. You're a brilliant person, but you couldn't even see that I am not the trustworthiest person in the universe. I was from the Golden Land after all." He snickered as he ordered the robots to whip out their cutter tentacles aimed directly at the fallen archangel's clothes. "I will be killing two birds with one stone with you. You'll be thrown to the Smash universe where the Master Core resides. You'll gather information without your knowing and when the witch hunters are done messing with you, you'll regain your memories."_

"_Fuck you…my son is there…" Daedalus growled. "I rather die than see him again when I'm in this state."_

"_Aww, why are you so mad at the idea of seeing your child as an adult? He has gained a great reputation as one of the strongest angels in heaven now. Why aren't you proud of his achievements?"_

"He's a slave to the Goddess…the last thing I want to happen…"

"_But so are you? That has been your life being yanked by those more powerful than you. You like playing God with your inventions but it can only get you so far if you can't find your beloved."_

"_Don't mock her…I know she's alive…somewhere…"_

"_And perhaps asking your son for information would be the best thing for you. You can even recoil your bad blood and have a few happy days of your miserable existence. With that, I'm going to start the process of deleting your memories."_

"_Fucker…you wouldn't dare…when I get my memories back, I'll kill you!"_

"_Good luck. I'm from the Golden Land." _

_The sharp tentacles tore off Daedalus' clothes causing his eyes to widen in horror. His attempt at struggling was futile when the robots forced him onto the nearby operating table with a weird contraption above his head. Cuffs appeared on his wrists and ankles preventing any further movement. Diamond walked over to him causing the other to yelp when cold hands went below his waist. _

"_What are you doing?! Don't touch me!" _

"_Heh heh…I forgot, you don't like having sex. You never had it with that girl you liked anyway…but don't worry I'll be gentle before I mess up your wonderful brain."_

_There was only darkness and screaming afterward. If this was a memory, Daedalus was blocking it out. If he remembered, it would mean recalling in exact detail what the traitorous old man did to him. _

This was when Daedalus woke up in a cold sweat. He was shaking all over from the nightmare and it made him want to run toward the restroom and throw up. If it was something that happened to him, he didn't want to think what else happened.

"Uh…how distasteful…" Daedalus murmured darkly to himself as he got out from the bed to open the window to get some fresh air. "If that was real…I should leave…"

Yes, if it were real, then that would make him a spy. How would that old man be able to spy though? There was no mechanical equipment found on him and the other Smashers would have already noticed. Perhaps, he shouldn't worry and focus on the task at hand. He promised Dark Pit he would help him out more…but Daedalus also wanted to talk to the other Smashers. The desire to be needed was strong here, and he wanted to observe the other fighters besides his two sons.

* * *

><p>Despite that horrible nightmare, Daedalus decided not to focus too much on it. He focused instead on helping Dark Pit with his music as well as watching the other Smashers duke it out with each other. After watching that one eight-player match, observing others compete with each other allowed him to study their moves. Pit was careful because he knew Daedalus was known for his tactical prowess during the era he wasn't such a laughing stock. In fact, Daedalus had observed every Smasher battle except his own son who actually avoided entering these matches to prevent his dad from watching him. Dark Pit was happy that he was complimented in his chaotic match despite losing. Pit wasn't that naïve in thinking Daedalus will give him the same positive feedback. Daedalus would slam him on all the things he did wrong and then make him feel like dirt. That was how his old man was and why he wasn't going to let Daedalus into his heart…even if his old man was trying to and failing due to being intimidated by the light angel.<p>

Whenever Daedalus failed to talk to Pit, he would ask other Smashers on how to approach his son. Peach was the first person and after he gave her suggestions on how she could improve in battle (such as not abusing the vegetables due to how much lag she had pulling them now. Peach didn't want to admit that Master Hand forced her to slow down because that move was considered broken by some and it made her fit more with her personality from older adventures) she gave him tips on what Pit liked to eat. Daedalus…wasn't really surprised when Pit loved pretty much everything except eggplants, tempura and anything his Goddess cooked.

The next person he went to see was Little Mac. Now this guy didn't know much about Pit as much as Dark Pit due to usually sparing with him, Lucina and Wii Fit Trainer. Little Mac wasn't much help as a result except pointing out how Pit hated working excessively with other people in the training room unless he was alone. This came off as odd given Dark Pit appeared to be the type to train at night, but it was the other way around because of Pit's habit of snacking in the middle of the night and gaining a small belly over time. After that, Daedalus ended up telling Little Mac he shouldn't charge so recklessly in glory matches and should use his down tilt more as well as grabbing. No one expects Little Mac to fight smartly, so catching them off guard with tips like these would allow Little Mac to rack up more damage before the KO Punch that no one could block.

The third person Daedalus spoke to was Magnus. This assist trophy knew Pit's schedule beside a couple of other Smashers such as Dark Pit, Palutena, Ike and Sonic. Magnus spent more time making fun of how Daedalus looked than giving him any information on Pit.

"You really are angel face's dad. He is the splitting image of you."

"Umm…I've been getting that a lot…and I see that when I look at him…"

"You being the shy type though? Ha, that's a laugh. Angel face is nothing like that."

"Uh…what is your relationship with my son?"

"We're just bed pals."

"HUH?!"

Magnus let out another laugh as he left to go bug Dunban leaving the fallen archangel in a confused state. Somewhere in his heart, he felt his man pride hurt at the idea of his son having more sex than him (not like he would know how much sex he had with a lack of memory).

After not getting any useful information from Magnus, he went to someone who he wouldn't feel so intimidated by to get Pit's schedule. This would be Sonic (Ike looked too much like Magnus for his taste and he didn't want the big guy to say he was bed pals with his son too). Sonic was outside in the garden just relaxing after his match with Pac-Man. To Daedalus, beings that weren't angels or humans intrigued him. So many different life forms got along so well in this mansion. It was peaceful and chaotic at the same time.

"Hey, Daedads! Need something?"

"Umm…its Daedalus. Can you tell me where Pit is today?"

Sonic chuckled as he sat up from his position to give a list of Pit's normal schedule.

"Pit is a morning person so he tries to wake up at the same time as his Goddess at six in the morning."

"That's early…"

"I wake up at that time too for my morning jog around the planet. Pit will do whatever Palutena tells him to do for the next hour before Pit has time for himself. At seven in the morning, he'll always be in the kitchen eating whatever he can get his hands on. He'll then go back to his room after eating to go bathe before a match. He and Dark Pit do not have a shower, so they use their tub as a mini hot spring and tend to use all the water three times a day at certain times. Never try to shower at 7:30 AM, 1:10 PM and 9:00 PM. The water will always be cold."

"Umm…"

"Do you like hot springs?"

"Not…really…I wouldn't know…"

"Well I hope you get your memory about that because Pit will throw a fit if he didn't get his love for hot springs from his old man. Anyways, Pit will leave at this time to do his angel duties in heaven and comes back tired around lunchtime. He eats more during this time of day than any other day, and once he's done, its back into his miniature hot spring."

_Well at least Pit seems to be doing his duties._ Daedalus thought to himself.

"Pit tends to have his matches after two and he tries to finish them quickly so he can do his own thing in his room. I heard he nags Pittoo to read him a book he got from this place called the Golden Land or something magical in his world."

Daedalus flinched hearing the name "Golden Land". For a minute, something jolted in his mind and he clutched his head in pain. Sonic stopped seeing the fallen archangel react to the name.

"Recalling something now?"

"No…it does hurt mentioning that place…I'll ask my son later."

"Oh…okay. But around three in the afternoon, he's usually with me, Megaman and Red. We're usually playing video games." Sonic went on explaining when Pit had dinner, a repeat of having a bath and more reading only this time it was about Pit's inability to read. This hit Daedalus more than anything and Sonic had to ask if he needed to rest in the shade with how pale he gotten. Sonic decided to end quickly about how sometimes Pit goes for a midnight snack and if he's not doing that, he's in the training room at night either punching the Sandbag or going for an Endless Smash until his bones hurt."

"…Umm…I talked to Magnus who said he and Pit were bed pals…what's with that?"

Sonic's eyes widened before realizing how much he wanted to run away now and do anything but explain that. Daedalus was a father so he should have known, but maybe the lack of a memory prevented him from registering what Magnus actually meant.

"Ha ha ha…you're better off asking Pit about that…I'm not the one to talk about that sort of thing…ha ha ha…"

"Why are you red, Sonic?"

"Oh look at the time! I just remembered I had another match to go to! See you!"

Sonic zoomed off not explaining what that last part meant. Daedalus sighed in defeat realizing only his sons would tell him what that meant if everyone was going to dodge the question.

…_I didn't even ask where Pit was now._ Daedalus grumbled to himself as he headed back into the mansion. _Oh well…_

Daedalus was getting hungry so he was going to head straight to the dining room. He was lucky that his son was in there despite Sonic stating Pit's schedule never had him eating more times than what was given or face the wrath of Ms. Fit and dragging him into the training room to work off those carbohydrates.

Pit wasn't really eating as much as he was drinking. There was food in front of him looking like a huge loaf of (garlic) bread, but Pit had a huge wine glass filled to the rim of this pink liquid. The white angel drinking during the middle of the day where anyone could walk in on him and catch him drinking alcoholic beverages probably appalled Daedalus the most.

"Pit."

His voice was enough for Pit to sit up and flip out in his chair realizing he got caught. He turned around with his cheeks slightly flushed only to frown to see it was just his old man.

"Uh…I thought it was someone important." Pit growled as he went back to turning toward his food. "What do you need old man? I'm a very busy man."

"Really? I find that hard to believe with you looking half my age and drinking."

"I'm an adult!" Pit spat immediately. "I'm not some thirteen year old shota people keep taking me for! I'm old enough to drink! Besides, you're supposed to look in your late forties or fifties and you look no older than eighteen!"

"It must be in the blood then to never age even when you're as old as me."

"That's not a good thing! I don't want to be treated like a kid! You shouldn't either! You got women like Peach who is ogling you and she looks older than you!"

This wasn't the conversation he wanted to have so he just walked over to Pit slightly pushing the bottle away from him. On closer inspection, it looked like something that was obtained in heaven.

"It's just a Drink of the Gods. No can complain if I'm drinking this."

"Oh…"

"So…what do you need?"

"The angel performance," Daedalus began, "Dark Pit has been working on it for the past couple of days, but I have yet to see you practicing."

Pit glared at Daedalus taking this as an accusation of being lazy. "For your information, I don't need to practice. I may not look like it, but I know a lot about music!"

"Sonic said you couldn't read."

"Blue fucker needs to keep his mouth shut…"

"So its true…"

"Well, I'm _**trying**_ to learn. Its no thanks to you I can't read."

"Urgh…did I teach you…anything?"

"Nope. I just learned on my own. Looking at your blueprints on how to build grand projects, the tools needed to merge two items together to form a better one and then I learned how to use multiple weapons."

"Then how did you learn music?"

"I don't need to read a book to learn music. It's all over Skyworld. There's a huge angel choir in the rich portion of Skyworld where they perform the Greek chorus to the other Gods. I have attended their performances multiple times out of duty, but I picked up a lot from how they sing and play instruments. The violin is my favorite."

Pit added that last part as a fun fact for Daedalus.

"Still…if Pittoo is my clone, I don't understand why he didn't inherit that trait. He can read even though I can't…but he can't sing or play an instrument."

"Umm…you never explained why he's a clone. You two are twins…right?"

"I rather see us as such rather than what he is." Pit admitted. "There's nothing more insulting than saying your replica is only you. Pittoo is his own person…even though I wish he wouldn't know what I was thinking half the time…or what I would love to say to certain people…"

"Huh?"

Pit didn't want to go on a rant about Pittoo, but perhaps this was needed to understand the dark angel more. Dark Pit really liked Daedalus at this point in time, so he didn't want his old man saying something to offend him.

"Pittoo was created by the Mirror of Truth. I destroyed it before the copy was complete. He ends up being his own person instead of working for the Underworld troops. He was obnoxious at first saying stupid stuff about how he was independent and didn't need anyone, but now that he can't fly on his own, he has to rely on me and Palutena whether he likes it or not." Pit didn't even want to think of the dark angel working for Viridi. She would abuse him to no end to the point he would not be his lovable self.

"Why can't he fly? His wings aren't broken."

"They aren't…unlike mine. However, it's probably due to me that he can't fly on his own. I think give him a couple more years and he can, but as of now, he's just as groundless as me. Originally he took the Power of Flight from Pandora to allow himself to fly, but apparently Pittoo lost it when she reverted to her original form called Amazon Pandora. Wonder what she looked like…"

Pit noticed immediately that Daedalus paled. The headache in the garden was nothing compared to what he got. The white angel didn't do a good job looking concerned seeing his old man hitting his back against the wall at the mentioned name.

"Pan…dora…you say…"

"What? You know her or something, old man?" Pit laughed at the idea that the woman that his father was in love with was Pandora. She was just a ball of flame even if everyone around him described her true form as a beautiful young woman. He was near dead when she was around, so he'll never see her face.

"Pandora…that scent on his wings…uh…my head..."

"Try to remember. Then I can mock you if you fell for someone like her."

The fallen archangel wouldn't be able to remember though. The pain subsided immediately, but his heart was pounding now. The mention of her name made Daedalus light hearted, but this feeling of warmth and desire was there. He acted like this when he was touching Dark Pit's wings, but the boy wouldn't even realize the creepy implication of doing so.

Pit sighed seeing as his old man prevented himself from remembering. There was not much he could do but wait, so Pit went back to eating. Daedalus wanted to ask more questions like about the Mirror of Truth and this Pandora he fought, but he wouldn't get the chance when Master Hand started talking on the intercom probably causing a shock from everyone in the mansion not use to how he was projecting his voice.

"**Testing, testing. Oh yes! This is Master Hand, the host of Smash Brothers Mansion. Today is the day we officially start the tournament match."**

Pit kept on eating ignoring Master Hand. He had a one in sixty-four chance of getting chosen, so it wasn't of his concern. Daedalus wasn't so sure of that.

"**To start things up, I will be picking two Smashers at random. The loser is eliminated from the tournament for the rest of the season. As you know, these battles happen once a month for the first thirty two weeks and from there I decide whether or not things will pick up and slow down. You never know when Smash will end, but there will always be one winner. Hopefully if you do well, you won't have to fear about being kicked out of the roster."**

That was an unnecessary jab. Some Smashers like Wolf O'Donnell had places he needed to attend to. Others such as Solid Snake simply vanished without a trace making it impossible to reach him.

"**With that said, whoever I call, you must stop what you're doing. I hope you weren't in the middle of something important because I expect you in the ring in five minutes. Our first lucky contestant to battle is the Hero of Hyrule, Link!"**

Pit sighed hearing Link's name be called. Of course he would be picked first. Master Hand usually set it to where one of the original twelve would be selected to go up against a newcomer or if he was being generous, against another veteran to show the newcomers how the battles are done.

"Should you be concerned?" Daedalus asked seeing as Pit was just slurping on the Drink of the Gods. "And I feel like you shouldn't be drinking at a time like this."

"Oh there's not that much alcohol in my system." Pit joked as he waved his father off. "I usually have one before every fight Lady Palutena sends me into. I have the highest tolerance for alcohol in this mansion."

"I find that…difficult to believe."

Master Hand was shuffling through the names and about to declare the second Smasher.

"**As for Link's opponent, can the Captain of the Royal Bodyguards, Pit also come to the battlefield?"**

Immediately, Pit almost choked on his drink. Daedalus gave him the familiar glare that the angel knew him for and sighed once he was certain he wasn't choking.

"Uh…why now? I was last during Brawl to fight…why am I first?"

"Well, you don't look ready to participate." Daedalus said the obvious. "Want to surrender?"

Pit immediately wanted to jump on his old man for suggesting he be a coward like he was. Fortunately for Pit, he always carried his items around even if he wasn't going to be battling for that day. He would have hated if it was anyone else who had something more important things to do than pig out.

"Should you inform your brother or your Goddess of your match?"

"There are monitors everywhere here in the mansion that turn on when an official match starts. They'll know, and they're going to see how it's done. I'm not having a repeat of what Link did to me in the past."

"Did he beat you last year?"

"No, but he did kick me in the stomach in front of Lady Palutena. Oh that was so embarrassing for her to step in…"

The angel forced himself to pump himself before he got off from his chair. He would not be the first person to lose in this tournament. He would never hear the end of it from his dark twin (and he certainly didn't want to lose in front of his dad).

"Uh…just do me a favor and don't watch my match. When you're around, you distract me." Pit told his father coldly before leaving the dining room and a confused fallen archangel behind.

* * *

><p>After Pit finished eating and rushed off to go to his official battle, Daedalus was left alone to wander around. Master Hand could be heard on the intercom speaking about how the first battle in the tournament would officially begin. He ordered all the Smashers to stay away from the machine that would be teleporting Link and Pit toward the battlefield. He also encouraged all the newcomers to watch how a battle goes as it is different from the other matches.<p>

"**Instead of the normal one on one matches that have two stocks for five minutes, it will be three stocks for six minutes. Not all the stages need to be in omega form and while I normally would make it a two out of three wins at the beginning, I think I'll save that when most have you have been eliminated."** He explained callously. **"Things go faster when you have so much to lose at the beginning and then building up your endurance as time goes on. The tournament will make you stronger fighters, so you best be ready." **

Master Hand had a very good reason for choosing Pit as the first contestant. He actually got another fighter entirely to battle Link first, but given how Pit did break a rule about letting outsiders in, he could suffer the punishment by battling first against one of the most powerful fighters in the tournament. He may have been an angel, but he didn't have a good match up with Link in most normal battles. Pit lucked out not having to do battle with him in the Brawl tournament. Pit's overall performance in Brawl despite placing very high had Master weary of Pit's attitude. Last season, the captain of the royal bodyguards did a good job hiding his discontempt with many of the fighters. The semi-final match against Ike made Master think Pit intentionally threw the match due to his subtle racism against the humans he fought against. Third place was not too shabby for a newcomer to take, but now, Pit had to prove his resolve now to Master if he wanted to last as long as he did in the last tournament.

Pit felt exhausted rushing to the main room on the first floor with the Smash portal. Link was already waiting, ready to go. The Hero of Hyrule couldn't help but chuckle seeing Pit in this state. The white angel glared as a response to the laughing fit.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Link! This time for certain I'm taking you out!"

Link decided not to exchange any words with Pit. They would let their weapons do the talking although Link had the idea of going easy on the captain seeing he didn't look well to be fighting. The two were teleported to the omega form of Palutena's Temple…the place where they first fought and where Palutena had to intervene when Link was beating the captain on his home turf.

"**You two already know the rules. Remember, no cheating and be able to make things entertaining for everyone to see! Its not just other Smashers watching but the entire universe!"**

Way to put more pressure on them, but there was a reason why the Smash tournament was hailed as one of the most entertaining things in the universe. There were other fighting tournaments, but none had ever gathered as much hype as fighters from other worlds coming together for a showdown that wasn't too gruesome to watch.

Most of the Smashers were already preparing to watch the first match of the tournament. While many stayed in their rooms to watch from the TV or computer they had (its to be noted that the angel twins are the only ones who lacked any technology in their room due to often leaving to go watch on the bigger screens that others had), the majority of the Smashers ended up going to the huge longue on either the second or third floor to watch the Smash match. Dark Pit looked around for Daedalus, but ended up being dragged along by Lucina to watch the match with the tactician twins, Palutena, Rosalina, Ganondorf, Shulk, Zelda, Viridi, Magnus, Dunban, Riki, Chrom and a few others. If the Smashers weren't on the third floor like they were, everyone else was on the second. There were even TVs in the assist trophy area so no one would miss the match for the world.

Peach, R.O.B. and Mr. Game and Watch were delivering the snacks such as biscuits, pretzels and popcorn. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom would probably be watching from the first floor kitchen while she was preparing for the evening.

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Dunban asked as he made himself comfortable on the couch unlike Magnus who enjoyed standing. "Both are competent fighters."

"Isn't it obvious that Link is going to kick Pit's ass?" Viridi responded with another question. "Pit lost so badly that one time that he's bound to make the same mistake again."

"Riki thinks Bird Boy will lose."

"It is Link…" Zelda began, "if Pit is foolish to fall for the same trick twice, then he will lose."

It was amazing how Palutena didn't even bother defending her captain's honor. Dark Pit grumbled debating whether to mock his older twin or to route for him. On one hand, if Pit won then it would make him look better since he was more powerful than the original but if he lost, then he would have to pick up the slack.

"Pit will win." Robin stated simply surprising everyone at her quick judgment. "There is nothing scarier than fighting an angel hungry for revenge."

Ganondorf laughed at her words. "Agreed."

"Aww, Ganny, you're so supportive of Pit. You should give him a pat on the back when he wins."

"…That's your job. And do you think I would vote for my sworn enemy?"

"Point taken."

"Palutena, I think you should be concerned for your captain when he's on the floor begging to surrender. Hopefully he won't quit like he did last year."

Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? He quit?"

"Viridi is twisting the words." Palutena explained rather quickly. "One could interpret Pit as giving up near the end against Ike, but if you ask me, he probably got hungry and took the easy way out."

"Sounds like him…" The dark angel mumbled. "I hope he doesn't do that again."

"You have faith in your brother, Dark Pit." Lucina told him. "I'm certain he'll do fine."

"…Yeah…he will…if he could stop looking so serious…"

The mansion overall was split between Pit and Link. Rob only voted against Pit due to his sister choosing the opposite. The female tactician giggled at how he chose the side he didn't believe in. Shulk just sat on the couch to observe the battle. Every minute counted and if he wanted to do well in the tournament, he had to understand his opponent. Spectating was a good way to understand them.

"3…2…1…GO!"

Link and Pit opened the battle with both drawing their arrows and shooting. Link's was obviously stronger but Pit could release his arrow at the last minute and not worry about the damage he might take. Link was quick to take a bomb and throw it into the air, allowing Pit to make up his mind about charging the Hylian. In Pit's mind, he had to do this battle quickly. His stomach was starting to act up and knowing Link, he would take advantage of his weak point again.

_Uh…at times I wish I listened to my old man._ Pit grumbled to himself before shaking the nagging idea he had about caring about what his father would say.

Pit was running rather slow in comparison to how he usually was. Link prepared to throw the gale boomerang Pit's way causing the captain to take out his arm and chuck it diagonally. The angle was off causing the white angel to not hit Link despite the close proximity. Link charged his down smash immediately causing Pit to roll into him and dash attack him. Link had to get up and rush toward the center of the stage so the bomb that he threw wouldn't hit him on the head. The brunette should have seen Link chuck the bomb in the air.

The two needed to remember something about this particular fight though. While they had to fight with their Smash set up, it didn't mean they could be creative with their attacks as if they were fighting with customization on. Master Hand didn't say anything about customization due to it being a new thing, but they wanted to see what would be considered "cheating". Master was impressed that Pit decided to take the risk first by charging a larger arrow than his previous one, waiting for the moment when he pulled the string all the way back and then fired when Link tried to fire his own. Pit's bow was so powerful it cut the bow in half and hit the Hylian dead on. The Smashers were surprised at this, but no penalty was given meaning mixing up the customization moves were allowed. Unfortunately, Link was brought to a disadvantage due to not being able to carry the different items with different properties unlike Pit who would probably be mixing them up.

"Oh Link, saddened that you couldn't bring your entire inventory with you to battle?" Pit taunted as he prepared another large arrow. "I guess I do have the advantage in this match after all."

Link mumbled something under his breath. He wanted to see if his Hylian shield would be able to deflect the arrow. Pit didn't think so given how powerful it was when completely charged and fired again. Sure enough, the Hylian shield was not going to help and Link took the full damage from the arrow. Link had to roll back up and think of a way to get at Pit who was so full of himself at this point.

The angel jumped into the air and aimed his bow again only this one was way different. He shot the arrow intentionally past Link only to curve it around like a boomerang and pierce Link in the back. Link had to wonder if Master Hand allowed the two to be able to get injured because he felt that attack more so than the large one.

"Hey, you're slowing down Link! You're not going to win if you just take it." Pit taunted going as far as to make sexual innuendos now. "Let me stick it to you if you're just going to put yourself out there."

Pit landed and shot multiple arrows into the air. This was one of his favorite techniques in Brawl and while it was near impossible to pull it off now with how the new Smash mechanics worked, there was more leeway to allow him to show off his archery skills. Dark Pit recognized that move as what he used against Pit when they first battled, but it looked different. Link grumbled as he rushed ahead in an attempt to hit Pit while he was in the process of shooting another bow. The blue arrows came raining down on the Hylian and he would take damage if he rushed the angel. Pit came with another large arrow and knocked Link back. Pit then took his arm out again and charged the Hero of Hyrule not stopping even if Link successfully jumped over the attack. Link got in a back kick almost knocking the angel down but the angel was prepared to take the first stock.

"YOU'RE GONE!"

It was confusing for Pit to start the Power of Flight and charge toward Link but there was a glow to it causing Link to take damage and knock back. Because Pit was so low to the ground, he followed it up with a charged Smash Attack knocking Link off the stage and taking the first life.

"Is that all you got?" Pit taunted waiting for Link to come back.

Link really was getting irritated with Pit now. Perhaps he would grab his leg again…

Pit really did not intend to give Link the time of day. Pit would shoot an arrow and then charge. Link got a few jabs in when Pit tried to be aggressive now, but Pit would side step to avoid the sword from even hitting him.

"Pittoo, you're going to watch what I can do!" Pit continued to taunt knowing his dark twin was watching as he rushed past Link. Before Link could get a bomb out and throw it, Pit already grabbed his arm and threw him forward but the angel was moving so fast, that he grabbed him again and threw him again and did it one more time before Link could recover. The fourth time he grabbed, he threw him downward and then jumped with his neutral aerial. How much damage did he rack up with that grab combo that was scene often during the Melee era. It was also to be noted how during the last grab, Pit slid and nearly fell off the edge. Pit grumbled how the idea was for him to throw them both off and just step on Link's head, but that was going to happen when Link tether recovered onto the stage. Pit rolled out of the way back to a safe distant with his arrows.

"Dark Pit, you should be taking notes of that." Palutena hummed liking what Pit did to throw Link off.

Dark Pit was incredibly impressed (actually he was in awe at how flawless that combo was executed) and since they fought the same way, Dark Pit might be able to mix and match with his own special abilities.

"Oh come on Zelda, you got to do better than that."

Well, Pit had to use that insult to where Link would actually charge him faster than usual with his dash. Pit should have dodged that but he didn't.

"Call me Zelda one last time…"

"Oww! So the sex jokes don't get you talking, but this does? Unbelievable. Get your priorities straight."

Link was learning of all of Pit's skills now at this point. The white angel avoided using his orbitars because they would leave him wide open despite being able to block multiple projectiles at once. Pit was getting better with his perfect shield due to how he was quick to adapt. Link wondered if Pit studied so much on Link that he would beat him with a flawless victory. No way he would lose that badly.

The Hylian attempted to get in close throwing his boomerang and shooting arrows before Pit could fire that large arrow. As long as he could prevent Pit from using it, he should be safe. Pit could fire the faster one, but he wanted to do more damage. When he shot the smaller ones, Link stood in place and let his shield nullify the attack. Pit was near the edge again waiting for Link to come at him. He could dodge almost everything all day.

Link got in close enough and did his spin attack. It came out of nowhere so Pit was knocked back. Now he was trying to fly back to the stage. Link was raining arrows on him. He took the chance to grab the edge but Link jumped and pushed him off trying to follow with a back air. Pit saw this and blocked with his shield and flew back to the ledge with the Power of Flight. Link's tether recovery knocked Pit off again and Pit tried to spike him in that moment. Link was quick to roll onto the edge and hit Pit who missed the edge a third time. Pit was still alive but he lost most of his jumps. It was a miracle he grabbed the edge a fourth time but jumped after grabbing the edge to cover some ground. Link grabbed him by the leg with his claw shot and threw him over the edge. Pit had to think of something fast or he would lose his lead.

"Nope, not going to happen!" Pit shouted seeing Link attempt to get him off the stage with his forward aerial. This Power of Flight was different. It had a gust effect to it knocking Link back into the ledge, allowing Pit to land and prepare a down smash when Link tried to get up. "If it a battle on the ledge, I will win!"

Pit was reckless charging in with his side b after knocking Link off the edge. If he failed to hit Link, he would probably go down, but Link wasn't expecting such a hasty action. If Pit hits, the angel is able to move again. Link tried to recover but Pit blew him off with his up b making him miss the edge.

"Come on, Zelda! You're making this way too easy for me!" Pit taunted.

Link had it up to here. Pit needed to remember why it was bad to push someone like the Hero of Hyrule.

"…What is with you?" He asked not attacking immediately after coming down. "Ever since this new tournament started, you're acting like a different person. What have I done to you to earn your taunting?"

Pit rolled his eyes. He did not need to be lectured now after having a huge league.

"Uh, when you talk, only bullshit comes out of your mouth…"

"No Pit, you need to listen. If I wronged you in the past, I apologize, but what you have been doing in general is nothing but bullying."

"You're only saying this now because you're losing. Don't worry though, there will be a jar for salty tears waiting for you when I'm done kicking your butt."

"This is the attitude…is it because your father is watching that you're acting like this? You tend to keep your attitude problem to a bare minimum, but everyone is watching and you're making an ass of yourself?"

Pit wasn't expecting Link to charge at that moment. Of course he was attacking his mental state to get the advantage. The dash attack wasn't that strong but as Pit looked toward the sky in his direction, his eyes widened seeing familiar black wings looking down on him.

_W-Why is he watching?! _

Daedalus' stare was menacing to the captain. He was simply trying to observe but to Pit, he was like a predator staring down at his prey ready to tear into him when he let his guard down.

_No, no, no…why are you giving me that look now! Stop staring! Stop judging me!_

Link probably wasn't going for the mental attack like Pit assumed he was. He was a fair fighter. He didn't want Pit to turn into some insufferable asshole and only these past few days he was at his worse due to Daedalus observing matches and giving Smashers tips. Pit avoided battling like the plague if Daedalus was watching so he wouldn't be criticized unlike Dark Pit who ran to him for advice after all the battles he had been participating in.

The pain he was feeling at the beginning of the battle was starting to hit him full force now. His stomach was hurting and his legs felt numb preventing him from getting up. Link took advantage of this with a fully charged Smash attack sending him flying and losing a stock in the progress. Pit felt a headache coming on when he returned to the stage.

"…Low blow…really low blow Link…"

"…You didn't notice he was watching you the entire time?"

"I told…the bastard not to watch…of course he wouldn't listen." Pit grumbled as he felt his vision fading. "Uh…maybe I should…"

Despite noticing Pit was starting to react badly to his dad being mentioned, Link wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste going straight to the juggling with the sword as Pit tried to get some aerial hits in but missed every time due to how things looked blurry. He wasn't hearing Link anymore, but his father's obnoxious voice lecturing him about everything he had done wrong.

"_**Foolish child. You think something like this will satisfy anyone? Anyone will take a look at this piece of crap and see how worthless it is! What am I expecting from a defective child? Get out of my shop! Go back to your mother!"**_

_Fucker…I hated you so much for that._ Pit thought darkly as he was knocked to the ground already over fifty percent damage. I tried my best that time_. I know my bow wasn't the best back then and why I love Palutena's bow so much…but you didn't have to put it like that._

Link had no problem down Smashing Pit when he didn't get up fast enough and then jumped and went for the down aerial. Pit was so lucky he moved just slightly to not be stabbed in the groin.

"It really didn't take you too long to go back to your submissive ways Pit…" Link murmured darkly. "Maybe Icarus needs a break from all of this fighting."

Pit didn't respond to Link's insulting name. Pit hated that name because of the story that went with it. He was not Icarus but his father was named Daedalus. Daedalus loved his foolish son…but the Daedalus that was his dad absolutely loathed him and he wanted to not be reminded of that.

"…I hope you're not giving up, Pit."

"_**Useless, pitiful child. You can't do anything right! Uh…why did I make that mistake in having you? I betrayed her for something that can't even function correctly! I'm just as worthless as they are…but at least I have something to be proud of! Get lost you defective parasite! Stop looking at me like that! The heavens don't need mistakes like you!"  
><strong>_

"Wrong…" Pit murmured darkly. Link noticed a dark aura was surrounding the light angel. "You're wrong…I'll never disappear…I'll never lose again…I'll never forgive you!"

Palutena was worried at what was going on with Pit. Dark Pit clenched at his chest feeling something ominous inside the light angel. Nothing really changed in Pit's battle style except on how accurate Pit's attacks were now. Link was surprised that Pit was focusing. When he was like this, he didn't want to be disturbed by anything or anyone.

"Link…I apologize, but I need to end this battle sooner."

Was the apology genuine? It sounded like it but knowing Pit, there was still a huge hint of arrogance with his tone. Pit wouldn't let Link roll away from him as Pit punished every roll with his upper dash arm and grabbed Link when he left himself wide open. Pit kept him off the ground making it difficult for Link to land. He got at least two bombs out and threw them at the angel causing some more damage but Pit made sure to hit with every attack. Dark Pit still felt this bitterness in his heart and his older twin must have been feeling pressured. It never occurred to him that his dad was evaluating the match so now he had to play the role of a calculated captain so he wouldn't get yelled at after the battle.

Link was surprised at how well Pit knew his attack pattern now. No more insults were exchanged, but this was even worse because Link's recoveries were being read. A back aerial hit spin attack. His claw shot almost got him spiked if not for the bomb he was carrying in his hand and that bomb didn't really help his damage percentage. The Hylian had to admit he let his guard down and that was why he was going to lose.

Link grabbed the edge when he wasn't invincible resulting in Pit jumping off the edge and punishing him with the sweet spot of the back aerial effectively knocking him into the side of the stage and bouncing him downward without a chance to recover.

"GAME!"

Pit was glad the match was over because he had to run away quickly to his room. He felt everything was going to crash down on him…no time to cheer.

* * *

><p>Pit really didn't want to deal with his father's stern look after that poor performance and his bad sportsmanship until the end. He had other things to do today like getting ready for the performance later in the evening. The captain probably needed to eat, shower and take a nap before then in that order before he would be prepared (and he might have to change that schedule if Dark Pit nagged him to help him out getting the melody correct).<p>

Daedalus could tell that Pit wanted to avoid a compliment unlike Dark Pit who expected them from him when he battled. Not once was he able to say anything about Pit's performance before the official battle. He also saw the expression Pit had when he noticed that he was watching. If Pit did poorly because he was watching, he had to tell him the exact opposite of what he was anticipating.

The fallen archangel grabbed Pit by the arm when he tried to walk past him in the room. His son glared daggers in his direction imagining what he did wrong during the match that prevented a perfect win in the first place. He forced the angel to turn his direction so he could look Pit in the eyes. Pit was puzzled seeing his father trying to smile.

"Hey…Pit…you did good out there." He began causing Pit to gasp. "You were fine at the beginning…but when you saw me you panicked. I know you have told me to stay away from you, but I wanted to see how well you fought. I apologize for distracting you…but if it weren't for that and I decided to watch in the longue with everyone else, then you would have performed flawlessly."

Flawless was never in Daedalus' dictionary when it concerned the handicapped angel. Pit felt his heart race at the compliment along with this unpleasant emotion coming up from his stomach. Pit's eyes nearly lost focus when Daedalus reached out and ruffled his hair. The words that came out next would cause the angel to break down though.

"I'm proud of you son."

Almost immediately Pit slapped his hand away confusing the fallen archangel. His expression…was unreadable. The angel didn't know what to think at those words. He wanted to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He ended up covering it instead feeling sick suddenly.

"Sorry…I got to go…"

The angel rushed past his father and out of the room before Dark Pit and Lucina could come in and be the first to congratulate him on his victory. Pit didn't bother apologizing as he ran past them. The dark angel looked at Daedalus confused hoping to get an answer from him…but the man was as equally baffled at how his son reacted. One thing was for certain though; Dark Pit felt this bubbly feeling inside his chest that made his heart want to melt…it was almost like the feeling of being a complete person…

* * *

><p>No one has seen Pit run so fast in his life. Well that would be a lie to an extent. If a Mimicutie were chasing him down, Pit would go as fast as little feet would take him. If he had all the speed power ups in the world, he would probably be outrunning even Sonic in Smash Run, but we're talking outside of Smash that didn't involve Gods from the underworld trolling him. Pit probably bumped into a couple of Smashers when he rushed to the fourth floor (he took the stairs since the elevator wasn't going to help him stop the emotions he was feeling). He didn't care if Dark Pit were to come by later and complain about how he locked him out of the room again. He just needed to close the door and let what happen sink in.<p>

Pit was out of breath when he slid his back against the door. All the energy he used during the battle with Link was gone. He thought he had plenty after walking out, but his father took it out of him. His muscles were sore and he could feel his hands clammy up. The angel felt that if he moved from his location, the stomach pains he was suddenly feeling would worsen. Running to the bathroom to throw up did sound appealing in comparison to just staring at the window.

The captain of the royal bodyguards needed to crawl to the bathroom after trying to hold it in. All that he ate was going to come out in full force. If the angels had a mirror in their room, Pit could see how blue his face was when he used the remainder of his strength to get to the bathroom and hurl. Pit would probably have to apologize if he got Dark Pit sick due to his sudden nausea. Perhaps he shouldn't have had eaten all of those carbohydrates before the fight…Ms. Fit was going to kill him if she ever found out.

"Uhh…bleh…"

These symptoms were horrible. Was he always this fragile to compliments?

When he flushed the toilet, he ended up emptying himself out even more. He prayed that no one would walk by his door and hear him in this state. The sad thing was that there was one person near the door and that was the last person Pit wanted to deal with besides his father.

"Pit, are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine…Shulk…I'm…uhhhhh…"

At least it wasn't Palutena or Dark Pit who walked by his door and found him in this condition. He didn't lock the door allowing the Hom to come in to check up on Pit's condition. The light angel didn't want to see the expression Shulk wore as he felt the blond start rubbing his back. The angel slapped the Monado boy's hand away when he attempted to assist him.

"Uh…why are you here…go away…" Pit growled weakly feeling his head about to split open.

"Pit, I wanted to congratulate you on your victory, but Lucina told me to go look for you. You ran out after Daedalus told you something."

It was a good thing no one else heard what Daedalus said. He would die of embarrassment.

"I'll go get you some water."

"Don't! I'm…fine…I ate…too much."

"But you need to drink plenty of fluids."

"Don't you think I know that? Uhh…"

Pit did not want his help, but Shulk wasn't getting the hint. He wasn't expecting a water bottle placed next to him.

"I finished training with Mr. Fit and Rob before your match. I was going to give that to him given Mr. Fit worked Rob to death, but you obviously need it more."

The angel should be grateful for this gesture. He let out a sigh as he flushed the toilet again.

"Please sit on my bed or something. I need my space."

Shulk reluctantly went into Pit's main room while Pit forced himself to stand up and head to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he was quick with washing his mouth to get rid of that terrible taste in his mouth. He had to thank Pittoo for going out and buying mouthwash (despite his constant jokes he didn't need it because his breath always smelled good). The brunette decided to wash his face in the process. He could feel sweat covering his forehead and it disgusted him how he felt the need to change out of his tunic and go shower. He might do so before the performance tonight, but if he were sick, he would be the reason why things were pushed back in the first place.

Shulk never understood why there was only one bed in the angel twin's room. He would understand a bunk bed like the Mario brothers had in their room, but one bed was suspicious. Then again, the twins were very close (despite Dark Pit's denial that they weren't). There must have been a lot of trust between the two…Shulk wouldn't be able to sleep in one bed…with Rob…the thought made him turn pink. As Pit came out with a towel around his neck, he caught Shulk's crimson tint and immediately took advantage of the situation.

"I really wish you would keep your naughty thoughts when you're not on my bed. I already have issues with Pittoo talking non-stop about Lucina in his sleep."

Shulk's cheeks reddened as he shook his head. "N-No! I wasn't…"

"Heh…just kidding. You take things too serious. Do all you ali…Homs do that?"

Shulk forced the redness in his face to disappear as he brought the attention back to the angel. Pit was still pale despite washing his face and taking a sip from the water bottle. Was this how an official battle was like?

"Thanks for the water bottle. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? You still look ill."

"…I ate too much before the battle. That's it…"

"Really?"

Pit groaned seeing the look in Shulk's eyes. He wasn't Dr. Mario, but people didn't give Shulk enough credit to know how to deal with medical problems. Shulk had his own healing skill that he put to great use. Pit didn't want to any voodoo magic put upon him good or not if it came from an alien species.

"What did Daedalus tell you?" Shulk asked getting straight to the point.

Pit's eyes widened remembering and feeling the need to run back to the sink.

"I'm allergic to kindness."

"Huh?"

"That stupid old man…he hit me where it hurts…"

"Huh? Did he hurt you? What did he…"

"He…apologized to me for messing me up…he told me if it weren't for him my battle would have been flawless. He said…he was proud of me."

Pit was shaking when he repeated those words. The brunette tried his best to not let out a small sob escape. He was at that point of no return.

"All this time…I just wanted my old man to notice me. No matter what I did, he pushed me away and taunted my very existence. He called me defective and said I was a waste of time…now though…he told me he was proud...I don't know what to think…"

Shulk flinched seeing the angel break down in front of him for real. Pit was good at keeping his negative emotions in. Sure Dark Pit tended to reflect what he was feeling about a current situation, but it almost seemed like some things were still filtered. Now…

"My entire life I thought I was worthless! I just wanted him to tell me those words! Now he did and I don't know what to do!"

Again Shulk attempted to reach out to the angel who didn't slap his hand away this time. When the Monado boy awkwardly tried to pull him into an embrace, he got another vision and it wasn't a pleasant one. He could see Pit fighting through a group of Miis with Lucina and Dark Pit that were acting up. It would lead to Pit screaming how he didn't want to hear anything these demons were saying about his father and Pit's attempt to murder them on the spot. The final image though was of Daedalus leaving the mansion and Pit begging his father to not leave him again. The words the fallen archangel spoke could not be heard as he pushed Pit away and flew off leaving the captain in tears.

"Shulk?"

"Pit…you should probably stop communicating with Daedalus. If he's hurting you this much…it's only going to hurt you in the future…"

Immediately Pit pushed Shulk away despite his attempt to comfort him. The tears of joy and despair he had were replaced with ones of rage.

"Did you…come in here…to say that…after what I just…"

Shulk needed to realize that not everyone understood how his visions worked. Pit wasn't one of those people who would sit down and learn about them unless it benefited him. This is one of those times where if it was bad, he didn't want to hear about it. Most of the time, these visions would lead to a bad loss or something falling on his face outside of Smash. This was more serious.

"No Pit I…"

"Uh…I'm going to cry alone. You're bad at helping people out, you stupid alien. Get out and take your water bottle with you! I don't need it!"

"But your health…"

"You're not helping me at all! Get out!"

Pit was quick to grab Shulk by the arm and throw him out the door with the water bottle that he finished a fourth of the way. He slammed the door and made sure to lock it. Despite Shulk knocking again trying to apologize to the captain, he could hear the angel starting to sob again.

…_If Pit isn't going to listen, perhaps I need to talk to Palutena instead about this._

* * *

><p>Shulk intended to keep his word about informing the Goddess of Light. He could tell she kept her guard up around Daedalus like he was, but that might be because Palutena feared for Pit's safety if this man was indeed Pit's father from his distant past.<p>

Walking up to the fifth floor, Shulk knocked on the door to the Goddess' room. Rosalina opened it with her magic. The Lumas thinking that it was Pit that was visiting them after he won his match immediately swarmed Shulk. The blond adored these little guys and always felt bad for hurting them in a Smash battle.

"I'm surprised we all made it back to our rooms like the battle didn't happen." Shulk teased as he walked on it with the Lumas moving out the way.

"Well of course. When Pit wins, he expects me to be here so he can go on about how great he is." Palutena said with a cute smile. The Goddess of Light was in front of the huge mirror the two shared allowing Rosalina to comb her long hair. "Besides that one portion in the battle, Pit had it won. I taught him well."

"Palutena, you must be weary of your own arrogance." Rosalina reminded her. "It will make it seem like you're taking credit for what he did."

"And what if I am?"

Rosalina sighed as a response to her friend's smug attitude at times. She stopped combing her friend's hair causing her to whine as a response. Placing it on the dresser, she turned to Shulk giving him his undivided attention. "Is there something you need Shulk?"

"I do. Can you talk to Master Hand about tonight?"

"About the musical performance? What do you need? Have a song suggestion?" Palutena asked. "If you do, I have to make those two work harder."

"No…I was just wondering if you could tighten security."

"Hmm? Afraid someone is going to come in messing up your favorite part?"

"…It's my visions." Shulk said simply getting the attention of the two Goddesses immediately. "I have been getting them as of late whenever I pass by Daedalus. An attack will happen and many people will be hurt. I fear if security isn't increased then the vision will happen…"

"…Understood."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell Master Hand. Those Miis can be useful now."

"But…you believed me…"

"Your visions of the future are mostly accurate." Palutena explained causing Shulk to flinch when she said "mostly" as if a part of her still didn't want to believe he could see the future. "I don't trust Daedalus either and if an attack happens because of him, then I'll take the chance of implementing more security."

"Master Hand has to do it, Palutena." Rosalina reminded the green haired Goddess.

"Oh, I know. He wouldn't do it if I didn't ask him. He has such confidence in what little security we have now."

_Way to take a jab at Master Hand._ Shulk thought to himself but he was still glad he was taken seriously. "Thank you for listening."

"Shulk, keep your guard up." Palutena told him in a stern tone. "Even with the security, something might go down."

Shulk nodded her head at those words. Unaware to the trio, someone was watching them and the conversation were being recorded. An unexpected turn of events would prevent anything from happening at the concert.

* * *

><p>Once the moon came out, it was time to for the music performance. Pit wouldn't be able to take the nap like he wanted due to wanting a little bit of practice, but he was able to force himself to get over his pain. When he confronted Daedalus, he refused to say anything. He didn't want to run off to the bathroom again. Dark Pit asked if Pit should be performing, but he was fine. Pit told the dark angel to go change into something more presentable like he was currently donning. Normally, you were supposed to wear black with white on the inside but Pit reversed the colors. This was to look different from Daedalus who went for the normal conductor outfit when playing. Mario and Peach probably dragged him away to go give him a nice outfit when he would be playing the piano and it was approved by many of the female Smashers. Dark Pit rushed back to the fourth floor to go change, leaving Pit to glare at Daedalus for a couple of minutes.<p>

"Pit, are you well?"

"I'm fine."

"You looked terrible after the battle. I apologize if I offended you."

"It's fine. I'm not use to your kind words. They're usually worthless to me anyway."

"…I…"

"If you told my younger self that, then it would mean something, but I'm an adult, and it's too late for compliments."

"I'm sorry."

Pit let out a sigh of defeat as he sat on the huge ebony piano that Palutena used her magic to move from Skyworld to here. The violin Pit was set to play was on top of it. Grabbing the violin, he shook his head seeing Daedalus upset that the white angel rejected his compliment earlier this afternoon.

"…Don't give me that look, old man. You'll make me feel like the bad guy here."

"…I'm frustrated. You tell me I have done all of these terrible things to you, but I can't remember anything. Nothing I say is going to change your mind…"

"Nope."

"…Sorry…"

Again Pit sighed. "Look old man. If you're truly sincere with your apologies, you'll leave after your wings recover. The last thing I want is for Pittoo to become dependent on you."

"Is it because he is what you desire from me?"

Pit wanted to slam the violin on his father's head at the suggestion, but he knew it was the truth. He wanted to be as close as Dark Pit was to Daedalus. He was the original for heaven's sake and he failed to make an attempt to start over.

Fortunately for the two, the temperature went back up with Dark Pit coming in. Pit chuckled seeing how his tie was crooked.

"Umm…this is what you wanted me to wear? How do you even…" Dark Pit grumbled not liking how tight the suit was. "I can't even move! Can I just wear my tunic?"

Pit enjoyed seeing his dark twin struggle making it to the small stage in the ballroom. Daedalus got up from his chair and went over to fix the tie so it wasn't crooked.

"It should be like this." He told the black angel. "And I think the outfit is too small for you."

"B-But…this was the only one in there in this color…"

"Pittoo, that's the color you're suppose to wear…minus wearing all black. You're going to sweat during the performance with that."

"Uh…why do you get the white outfit?"

"Because I don't want to look like the stupid old man playing the piano."

Daedalus flinched at the insult, but loosened Pittoo's collar so he could breath.

"You really need to work on dressing professionally. I would think you would be the one to know how to dress up."

"Why would I? I didn't want to be here anyway!"

"I didn't either," Pit grumbled, "but you don't see me complaining. What Lady Palutena wants, she'll get. Besides, do well and Lucina will be all over you."

The dark angel blushed at the thought as he looked for the instrument he would be playing. He had to go through a lot of instruments the past few days and after struggling with the violin when Pit was trying to show him, he settled for something he honestly wouldn't want to play, but he found it easy. The golden harp was next to the ebony piano and it was incredibly huge.

"You know, you're lucky you're playing a God's musical instrument, Pittoo. Lady Palutena wouldn't let me touch it at all."

"Whom does this belong to?"

"Apollo. He's dead, and Lady Palutena took his lyre and harp and put it in her room."

"…You make it sound like she killed him."

"Nah, Lady Palutena isn't like that."

If Palutena heard that, she would smack them silly.

"If you two are done talking, we should get ready. There are many people to impress tonight."

"Whatever." Pit snarked back. "I can play the violin with my eyes closed."

"You'll need to be in sync with me Pit. Same goes for you too, Dark Pit. Don't play your own melody to show off."

"Yes sir!"

"…Now who is the "yes man", Pittoo?"

The trio looked over what songs they would have to perform. Dark Pit wanted to run away with how many songs they were going to play. The idea was to represent fighters in tournament so a theme that represented all of them for fifteen to forty seconds was needed. The medley as a whole would be beyond ten minutes and would probably last a little after thirty minutes. Pit was annoyed how the section with Palutena wasn't that big, but it wasn't about him. It was about everyone here…so more credit to those who have been around longer.

So within an hour, the ballroom was open with Palutena being the host. Rosalina made sure the ballroom looked nice with added Star Bits and Lumas hovering around. Smashers gathered in at different times but Lucina, Sonic, Megaman, Ike and Red (with Pikachu) were the first ones in before everyone else. Pit chuckled how Link was one of the last due to how much damage he took during the battle.

"Hope you enjoy the show." Palutena said happily not trying to make a long speech. Actually there wasn't any speech due to how she usually wasn't the one in charge of making them when the actual angel choir performed. She always watched with the other divine beings. "More brownie points to people who know all the theme songs accumulated over the years."

Not all the songs for the Smashers would be in. Palutena didn't want to overwork the angels but she already went overboard with the songs and Dark Pit might have a heart attack if it went for an hour. The Smashers clapped, as Daedalus was ready to start whenever the angel twins were ready.

Once the medley started, it wouldn't take a genius to know they would start with Nintendo's hero of all time: Mario and the most recognizable theme to date. From there, they would go with the basics starting with Legend of Zelda, Kirby and Metroid. A lot of these medleys worked better with a louder instrument, but Pit wasn't going to bring the entire angel choir to perform. As a result, the harp was incredibly calming that disappeared during the more epic themes but was more noticeable in the quieter ones.

Palutena made sure to add the Kid Icarus theme that Pit and Pittoo knew immediately and she made it after Metroid as a joke. From there though, playing Smile and Tears would surprise Ness since it was played so early on and it was also a call back to Lucas. This portion was longer than the previous due to how it's slow and peaceful allowing the harp to work its magic before fading into a louder theme.

By loud, it went straight to Pokémon…the theme everyone knew and Red was cheering once the theme started playing. Star Fox picked up shortly afterward and then the familiar Tetris theme that was incredibly iconic that its still a shocker there was no stage based on it. Trophy Rush was the closest thing they would get. The same would apply to Dr. Mario, which had similar gameplay.

From there, it was Mute City, themes dedicated to Meta Knight and DDD, the infamous DK Rap in a pleasant form and Yoshi's story before going all retro for the next couple of minutes. Ice Climbers would not be forgotten even if they could not attend this Smash competition and was placed accordingly.

Fire Emblem was placed after the retro and compared to the other sections, Dark Pit had an easier time playing this for Lucina's sake. The themes were all identical no matter what game it was, so it was easier to get a quieter version. And then Ai no Uta played and the instruments were able to make the song sound more beautiful.

This was when another Kid Icarus theme played and it was to lead into the Xenoblade Medley that lasted longer than needed for Pit's liking. There were some oddballs in there like Baten Kaitos and Golden Sun, but this was for pure fanservice reasons. Then there were the other third party titles from Sonic's favorite Live and Learn (although he wanted It Doesn't Matter, but that might not work well on the piano), Megaman and Pac Man. It went back to Mario with Rainbow Road placed to specifically please Rosalina. Pit was surprised how the next was Calling to the Night…as a remembrance to Snake. Palutena's Guidance wouldn't be a thing without him.

With the sad song led into the slow 1 AM theme of Animal Crossing New Leaf. The Villager wanted Go K.K. Rider but he would have to settle with this. The Wii Sports theme would be played next as the representation for Mr. and Mrs. Fit.

Things started to heat up with one of Bowser's favorite themes In the Finale before going straight into Dark Pit's theme that was easily playable on all the instruments. Dark Pit didn't know why Palutena would put this in for him, but she probably used this as one of the easier songs for him to play and calm his nerves.

Next was Gerudo Valley…couldn't help but pay a tribute to Ganondorf and it flowed nicely. The angels were getting near the end after that though and it was a prolonged intro to the Smash Brothers themes that have played throughout the year. All were different and more effort was put into these. Pit's hands weren't showing a sign of getting tired even though Dark Pit was starting to slow down when he shouldn't be. Daedalus also showed no pain playing for an extended period of time. The crowd would go crazy depending on the song, but the Smash theme was all hype. Pit's favorite portion was the Brawl portion because of how there was a Greek chorus that tended to be part of it.

The final song was the Super Mario World ending. It was so cute that it had to end on a high note. Now Palutena was upset with herself not being able to add Luigi's Mansion as one of the themes, but there was not much she could do and Luigi would understand if she left out something from his year. Wario also got nothing, but Palutena honestly couldn't find anything that could fit. Mr. Game and Watch and R.O.B. wouldn't get anything either, but at that point, they might as well go with the Smash Brothers theme. When the last note played, everyone loudly applauded the three. Dark Pit was surprised at how well he performed and let out a small groan at how his hands were hurting from playing the harp. Pit just smiled after finishing. That went better than he expected and he was in sync with his father the entire time. Pit flashed a glance at the fallen archangel who stared back with a small grin. Blushing, Pit looked away embarrassed.

They weren't done for the night to the surprise of everyone. During the medley, Daedalus remembered a song that he wanted to play, but he wanted to make sure it didn't interfere with the Nintendo Medley.

The angel twins (or rather just Dark Pit) were surprised seeing Daedalus stand up and declaring there was one more song for the evening. What was this talk about remembering something from his past? Daedalus looked at the angel twins with a puzzled expression.

"What…I can only remember the song during my travels. You'll pick it up quickly."

"But it's not…"

Dark Pit really had no saying in the matter and feared he would mess the song up in front of everyone. Pit assured him that angels are quick with picking up the lyrics and going with the flow.

Stretching out his fingers before proceeding to play again, he started to tap the piano keys rather quickly to get the melody started. Pit's eyes sparkled hearing this song in the past (and apparently Palutena, Viridi, Rosalina and Phosphora heard the song too) so he knew the lyrics. Dark Pit had to tilt his head in confusion, but for some strange reason, the lyrics were coming to him.

The song's origin was in Japanese, but it could easily be translated to English especially if you were an angel with music knowledge. Daedalus' fingers were mesmerizing to look at as he played the song. The song was normally slow, but Daedalus had this bad habit of speeding up songs due it sounding more upbeat than melancholy. Dark Pit didn't realize the implication of the lyrics that came out of his mouth until later on. Since this was his first time hearing the song, he didn't realize that he took the female role of the song while Pit took the male and was performed very well, getting the tenor perfect in comparison to Dark Pit who was deciding whether to sing higher or keep his normal voice.

The reaction of the Smashers only caused Pit's mood to brighten. He could see how the ladies were reacting to the love song. Peach was probably squealing at this point but the piano was louder than her voice. Robin enjoyed how upbeat the song was sounding with just the piano and even Samus couldn't help but smile. The female Villagers apparently knew the song and all were singing along with the two angels. At least one person had to ask about the song.

"So…where is this song from?" Ness questioned the female Villager Pink who was doing her own little dance while humming.

"Didn't you know? There is a girl who calls herself the Guardian of Music that goes around the galaxy performing the most wonderful songs. She came to Club LOL one time and performed this song. It was so beautiful that I asked K to go find me a CD for it. It plays in my house and everything!"

Ness looked over at K who actually didn't look insane as he danced with the other Villagers to it. Guess that was the power of music.

Lucina took the time to understand the message the lyrics were trying to give unlike most of the Smashers who were more interested in the J-pop like feel that Daedalus gave it. She wanted to ask what the song was called since it didn't sound so happy. What was with angels choosing sad songs and then making it upbeat?

_Knowing Pit, he would probably say, "You have to think upbeat or else you're dead meat…"_ The blue haired princess thought to herself with a sigh.

Regardless, Lucina was glad that Dark Pit no longer appeared nervous when on the stage. As much of a showoff he was during battle, something as refined as singing made him cringe. The song was rather short, but the chorus was the most memorable with the declaration of "I love you" from both the feminine and masculine voice back at each other. It won many hearts in the room and Daedalus performed flawlessly not missing a beat even if he was playing with his eyes closed (Pit probably thought he was showing off).

Pit himself…was rather surprised this was the song chosen. Probably had to do with how it might be Daedalus calling out to the woman he was searching for before he lost his memories. If she's in the room, he prayed that the song would reach her heart. She wasn't here because she was long dead, but he wouldn't say that. This song was enough to make him understand that his father was suffering. If he wanted to build a bridge with him, now was the time.

As the song ended, a huge loud of applause was given again with Daedalus opening his eyes. A small smile escaped his lips directed at his two sons. Pit looked away blushing while Dark Pit was more interested in waving at the crowd shyly.

"That was amazing!"

"You were great, Pit!"

"Nice job, Pittoo!"

"It's Dark Pit…" Pittoo growled at whoever was praising him. "But I'll let it slide."

"You two should be proud of yourselves." Daedalus told them. "You performed exceeding well despite the short notice. I'm glad you picked everything up quickly."

Again Pit felt sick to his stomach. Dark Pit in contrast had never looked happier. Palutena examined the three and could only frown. Nothing happened tonight, so perhaps she would just have to accept that maybe the angel twins she was taking care of wanted a father figure like Daedalus who would teach them the ropes that he might not have done in the past. With that in mind, she was the first to leave the ballroom followed by Ganondorf who saw her distressed expression. Everyone else stayed behind continuing to clap, demanding an encore or trying to get on the stage to go hug or high-five the angel twins.

* * *

><p>The night happened without any incidents. Shulk wondered if perhaps he was being overly paranoid with asking for more security. Then again, the vision he had concerning the ballroom getting attacked with the angels specifically getting flattened from the ceiling debris falling on them was prevented. He didn't tell Palutena that because she would make sure the event didn't happen and Dark Pit was working hard to make sure he wouldn't mess up. The results were magnificent to say the least. Shulk hadn't heard such beautiful music, but these were angels who were praised for their musical skills.<p>

Despite the wonderful night, Shulk still had a nagging feeling in the back of his mind. The blond decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of water. One would think Shulk was alone when getting something to drink, but Shulk carried his Monado with him always in fear of someone like his roommate trying to touch it…also because he had companionship with the Monado on him.

"Alvis, you enjoyed the music, didn't you?" Shulk asked as he tilted his head back slightly as he was pouring the water from the fridge.

To the average Smasher, Shulk was talking to no one. However, Shulk could see an image of a young man with silver hair and eyes that matched with his purple outfit. He looked like a Hom, but the major difference seemed to be how he needed to be close to the Monado to be to be seen.

"The music was pleasant." Alvis spoke softly looking around the kitchen. "Despite that angel's treatment to you this afternoon, he performed nicely."

Shulk sighed at the mention. Alvis was always in the Monado after all that happened in Bionis. He thought Alvis disappeared after his wish, but that wasn't the case when Master Hand asked him to take part of the tournament. In a sense, Alvis was fighting alongside Shulk during battle being the one to change the way the Monado worked during battle. Shulk knew how the abilities worked but with the whole "customization" he allowed Alvis to deal with that and he lazily decided that either they lasted longer like in Bionis but couldn't switch between them until the effect wore off or he doubled the effect but it didn't last long and it took longer to recharge.

Getting to the point though, because Alvis was in the Monado, he could hear whatever was going on around him. Alvis chose not to make himself known due to the rule of "No one not in the game could live inside the mansion". Alvis was not mentioned anywhere and that was probably for the best given his appearance might put Palutena and Rosalina on alert. They were listed as the only two Goddesses and to have a third probably might throw off their "style". Since Alvis could listen in, he often made snarky comments to Shulk about what he thought and Shulk could make faces based on what Alvis said.

"I assume it had to do with him getting sick after that battle."

"Eating, then overworking yourself usually has people end up in that situation. It is good to know that even angels can get sick."

"Yeah…I just hope I won't mess up when its time for my battle."

"Shulk, if you accepted my proposal, you might be stronger."

"I'm no God, but I'll use the visions I have to make sure nothing bad will happen here."

Alvis smiled softly at Shulk's response. "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"Hmm?"

Shulk finished gulping down his water and went for a second. Alvis decline when the Monado boy asked if the silver haired man wanted anything. Unlike Shulk, Alvis didn't need anything to survive besides Ether. However, he apparently had Ether generating inside of him, so he never had to worry about Ether deficiently either. He only chose to eat, drink and sleep to be like a Hom, when he was far from ever being one. Despite that, Shulk would intend to treat Alvis like he was of the same species.

"Still…that battle…was intense. I was shaking even though everyone else was into the battle…"

"Yes, that angel will be a formidable foe if you were to fight him in battle."

"I hope I don't after seeing that. If he didn't have that one moment of weakness, the battle would have been one-sided. And Link has been here since the beginning."

"I would like to think that this angel has been hiding a lot of his strength until recently. Perhaps with his Goddess being in the tournament, he decided to step up his game."

"And I will too. I just need to think of a good strategy."

"You can start by not using speed and running off the stage. Or using shield while you're in the air instead of jump mode. Or back slashing off the stage."

Shulk pouted at those times where he had gotten a little too carried away in battle. Those matches didn't count but it always led to Rob making fun of him due to not being able to predict his own screw-ups.

"I would like to see you hit the screen."

"If it weren't for me Shulk, it would be your face against the thing they call the "4th wall" and not your back."

Was Alvis smirking when he said this? Oh Shulk wished he wasn't developing a sense of humor when dealing with him.

"If you're the reason I get these visions, then why won't you help me when I get hit by Little Mac's KO punch?" Shulk asked almost yelling and catching someone's attention.

There was a long pause as Alvis looked away as a response. Shulk knew he scored a point because there was nothing that could stop a KO Punch…except Luma standing in front of Rosalina and watching that poor baby star going back into the galaxy.

"…At least I can predict a Falcon Punch."

"And it can be countered too."

"…But alas you got dirt on your face that one time by him."

Shulk flinched again at the memory. Captain Falcon wanted to rub it in that Shulk lost poorly and instead of having Shulk weakly make it back to the stage, he just put his foot in the air and slammed it in Shulk's face. Why was Shulk the one garnering all of these embarrassing battles?!

The calm moment between the two wouldn't last long as Alvis looked toward the entrance of the kitchen. Shulk looked where Alvis was staring, but saw nothing. Alvis couldn't do anything while he was in this state and could only warn Shulk to look out, but it was already too late because something moving at lightning speed came in and slammed its fists into Shulk's gut. The impact was so powerful that it was enough to knock Shulk into unconsciousness. Alvis could only call Shulk's name as the figure stood over the unconscious blond. They couldn't see Alvis and that was probably a good thing. If only Alvis wasn't stuck in this state, he could have protected Shulk, but they weren't that interested in killing Shulk. They just needed him out of the way. It was only then did Alvis look outside the kitchen and notice that the Miis were marching in one direction like they were malfunctioning.

"This isn't good…a different bad future is going to happen…"

The Miis were stomping over to the infirmary where Daedalus was. He had company this time around and it wasn't the angel twins. Those two needed to sleep after working hard and Daedalus was fine just being alone to think about the day. Dunban was the one that came over to congratulate the fallen archangel. He wasn't interested in speaking to him due to how Shulk was cautious of the man, but perhaps Shulk's vision misinterpreted the scene. He would find out when he finished the conversation tonight.

"So you had a talk with your son after that match. What did you say to him?"

"Hmm?" Daedalus tilted his head in confusion frowning how that really is the only thing people would ask when finding out he was in the transporter room watching the battle from there. "I told Pit that I was proud of him. Besides that one moment, he did very well. I don't know everything about my son, so there's nothing to compare him too. However, I can tell he worked hard…although I don't think he should have been drinking before the match."

"…He was drinking?"

"Well…yes…"

Dunban wanted to facepalm at that moment. That angel was probably drunk and won the match. These divine beings were starting to piss him off.

"You should lecture him not to drink at the most important times. I know from experience that drinking could mess you up badly. As his father, you need to set him straight."

"Y-Yes…but the drink looked really good…"

Daedalus was hopeless. Was this why Pit acted like an arrogant twat half the time and a loveable dumbass the other half?

There wasn't more to the conversation when more figures came into the infirmary. The two adults weren't expecting any visitors. Dunban couldn't react in time when he felt his good arm being impaled by something sharp. On further inspection, it looked like a tail was impaling his arm. He screamed as he was knocked back against the wall.

"D-Dunban!"

Daedalus yelped feeling his wings being seized. Something was holding them in place before it was pulling him out of the bed and attempting to drag him like Sandbag. He wasn't strong enough to fight these chains that he could finally see and they ended up seizing his arms and legs in the process.

"Guh…"

Dunban called out to Daedalus but he was too weak to move. Was their poison in the attack he just received or was he just paralyzed? The veteran only looked toward the door and saw the Miis marching past the infirmary. Hopefully someone would do something about this sudden ambush that Shulk predicted. The only thing he didn't predict was that Daedalus was not the traitor if he was being dragged off against his will, screaming the entire way.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: TBC with 17532 words.<strong>

**Li: Poor Pit. I feel for him.**

**Me: Pit should be lucky. This is probably one of the few stories in the galaxy series where Daedalus will say those words to him and mean it. Given its amnesia its one thing, but the other stories where he'll meet him won't be so friendly. Notes!**

**1. The flashback is implying that Daedalus is gullible to trust Diamond with anything. Daedalus has a bounty on his head (there is a reason he's a fallen archangel) and Diamond is also sought after. However, Daedalus will be paid more in comparison to Diamond so Diamond decides the best way to get the witch hunters off his back is to throw Daedalus to them. To make matters worse, he has amnesia and he uses this to get information on the Smashers taking advantage that they would be too kind to let an injured amnesic go (in fact, he's playing some of the characters like Chrom and Robin specifically who are put in this situation and it worked out for them. It won't work out for Pit in the end).**

**2. The tournament is set up way in advance. I rather not list the tournament brackets that include not only all the Smashers (minus the Miis) but also the alternate costumes, but in my fanfics, its set up to where there are so many normal Smash battles in between that it prepares for the one on one matches that are official. Most glory matches are not official but the one that Pit has with Link is due to the time. I would like to think that every month there is an official match up. The tournament is meant to last a LONG time to make room for all of those games that occur between the tournaments and for Smash 5. The bracket is also set up to which DLC characters can join in at any given time. 64 is the perfect number and its very possible for all the Smashers, Koopalings, Villagers, Alph and the gendered characters to participate but if all else fails, I can easily remove them I see fit (like I know that the Mr. Fit would be the first gone and then I start removing the Villagers one by one and finally it would be Alpha. Robin and the Koopalings can stay simply because female Robin to me is her own character who is used so much in the tournament setting that it would be messed up for her to not participate against her brother). Kind of a bummer how Link is knocked out so early in the tournament but Pit's desire to impress his dad as shown in **_**Perfectionist**_** is so strong he can dominate Link.**

**3. I already brought this up in **_**Perfectionist**_**, and I'll probably say it again. Pit does not like aliens (or demons and he looks down on humans). Pit is nice to Shulk in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**, but even in **_**Hot Spring Galaxy**_** Pit used alien as a slur against Shulk. I think its clear that Pit only treats Shulk poorly when he's in a bad mood. Otherwise, Pit gets along with Shulk rather well. One justification for the racism is how the Aurum troops in Uprising almost destroyed Pit's world. The second is given how I say Kid Icarus, Queen's Blade and Disgaea take place in the same universe, the aliens of Disgaea 4 really destroyed any hope of angels ever wanting to deal with aliens. Finally you got the whole angels get it from the Golden Land of hating on aliens. **

**4. The medley that the angels play is all from Nintendo games. Now Daedalus can easily do them all on the piano making the workload that Pit and Dark Pit have shorter (hence why they don't mind playing back up weapons to improve the sound). Pit is playing the violin due to showing in his many cameos to be able to. Pit can play any instrument with ease in comparison and he chose one of the more "difficult" ones due to how Dark Pit is. I gave Pittoo the harp more for symbolic purposes given most harps only play on the more calming music in the medley. The harp is almost always given to divine beings or angels who can play the most beautiful music with ease. To give it to Dark Pit is to drive home the more innocent aspect of his character in contrast to Pit who is more elegant and serious when performing to impress his father and Goddess. The song order is listed here…**

**1. Super Mario Brothers World 1-1 **

**2. Legend of Zelda Main Theme **

**3. Gourmet Race (Kirby)**

**4. Brinstar (Metroid)**

**5. Kid Icarus Title Screen **

**6. Smile and Tears/Eight Melodies (Earthbound/Mother 1)**

**7. Pokémon Main Theme **

**8. Star Fox Main Theme**

**9. Tetris Theme A**

**10. Dr. Mario Theme **

**11. Mute City (F-Zero)**

**12. Meta Knight's Revenge **

**13. DDD's Theme**

**14. DK Rap (Donkey Kong Country)**

**15. Yoshi's Story Ending **

**16. Ice Climbers Theme**

**17. Duck Hunt Theme**

**18. Punch Out Theme**

**19. Fire Emblem Theme **

**20. Ai no Uta (Pikmin)**

**21. Uprising Theme (Kid Icarus)**

**22. Xenoblade Medley **

**23. Baiten Kaitos Theme **

**24. Golden Sun Final Battle **

**25. Live and Learn (Sonic) **

**26. Megaman 2 Medley**

**27. Pac MAZE (Pac-Man)**

**28. Rainbow Road (Mario Kart)**

**29. Calling to the Night (Metal Gear) **

**30. 1 AM theme (Animal Crossing) **

**31. Wii Sports Resort **

**32. In the Finale (Bowser's Inside Story) **

**33. Dark Pit's Theme (Kid Icarus) **

**34. Gerudo Valley (Legend of Zelda) **

**35. Super Smash Brothers Medley (All four openings) **

**36. Super Mario World Ending **

**The ones missing include Luigi's Mansion, anything from Wario and a few others but it was getting tedious at this point. And yes Pit is being a hypocrite with how there aren't that many Kid Icarus songs. There are at least three compared to how a game like Zelda needed more than two. **

**5. The last song performed is called Love is a Beautiful Pain by Cliff Edge. I fell in love with the song almost immediately and it just fits Daedalus and the person he's in love with so well. Technically speaking, Dark Pit is singing the female role of the song and Pit is singing the male role. The irony is that Daedalus is in more of the female role and the person he loves is the male role due to how Daedalus aches to meet her again and he's hurting while the other person misses him. **

**And I'll add the Guardian of Music also works under Ceres the Goddess of Love. She will show up in later Super Smash Galaxy series due to how music is such a big role in Daedalus' backstory. **

**6. Shulk doesn't need the Monado to have visions but I'm implying that Alvis influences said visions in battle. Because you are the one pressing the vision button, Shulk is trying to see a vision. However from a story perspective, they have to happen at random. I avoid bringing up the abusing the vision command because it won't work against skilled players. Instead I bring up all the things the visions can and can't do. I also bring up many things I have messed up on while playing as Shulk. Finally the video of Captain Falcon hitting Shulk and spiking him with his up tilt is indeed on Youtube. **

**That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	3. Torment of the Sinner

**Piano Man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. I only own Daedalus, Diamond, Pearl.**

**Summary: Outside of Smash, Pit finds a fallen archangel that looks suspiciously like his father who had past away many years ago. The fallen archangel has no memory of his past and Master Hand reluctantly allows the man to stay until his wings allow him to fly away. In the meantime, the man named Daedalus is able to befriend many of the Smashers. Slowly Pit is getting absorbed into the concept of having a father again given Pittoo has no problem accepting the amnesic as his dad, but a selected few Smashers specifically, Shulk, the Goddesses and Ganondorf remain suspicious of the fallen angel only because there are other demons that are lurking around wanting the man dead. **

**Pairing: Pit/Pittoo/Lucina, Robin/Shulk, Ganondorf/Palutena with hints of Magnus/Pit **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Drama, Family, Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort and Angst **

**Warning: Sexual violence, extreme violence, sexual humor, dark past, hints of child abuse and child neglect, dark past, hinted non-con, yaoi and unintentional OOC **

**This is the story at the start of the whole Super Smash Galaxy fics. This one I feel ties into **_**Perfectionist**_** very well amongst a feel other fics that allow readers to understand my headcanon for Pit better. This fic also establishes why Diamond is even after Shulk in the first place and the confusing plots. Enjoy! Oh, one more thing! Like **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**, this story is largely influenced by Queen's Blade Vanquished Queen's episode 4 (which I thought does the revenge/repent plot rather well and really liked the "discipline scene"). **

Chapter 3: Torment of the Sinner

* * *

><p>Before the madness of the night would begin, one would have to look at the aftermath of the performance. When things settled down, Lucina lead the angel twins to her room to congratulate them. Robin knew where this was going and left with an evil smile on her face. She insisted she would just crash in her brother's room despite his protests leaving Lucina alone with the angel twins. Pit chuckled at how Robin knew what was going to go down and how she was such a good sport about it. Dark Pit was still oblivious to Lucina's intentions and proceeded to brag about how great he was during the performance. Pit let him feel like he did better than the original to boost his self-esteem. The captain knew the dark angel was struggling the entire week trying to get this right. If Daedalus wasn't around, he probably would have performed worse since Pit didn't have as much patience with angels who didn't have a music talent unlike Daedalus who had the patience of a saint.<p>

Lucina locked the door behind the two while Pittoo kept on jabbering like a baby bird that wanted to be noticed. Pit just chuckled as he set his weapons down next to the wall. Chances were they weren't going back to their room tonight and Pit predicted that the worse that could happen was the dark angel falling asleep after all of that blabbering.

The blue haired princess had to tell Dark Pit to hold his tongue while she went to the shower. She hadn't washed her body all day, so she wanted to have a few minutes alone. It was amazing how Dark Pit missed the hint that Pit had to fill him in only after she left by getting hands on.

The aftermath after Lucina came out was exhausting to say the least. Dark Pit had fallen asleep like Pit predicted leaving him and Lucina awake. Lucina kissed the dark angel's forehead as he leaned a little into it while he slept. The female lord then tucked Dark Pit into her bed while she and Pit sat on the floor next to the bed in case anything happened.

Lucina didn't understand why the white angel needed a towel around his neck after what the three just did, but he probably wanted to use it like a scarf to hide the red tint on his face.

"You know, Pit, I thought you would have told Dark Pit sooner about the plan."

"Oh, I thought he would catch on. He's a little pervert moaning your name at night that I just assumed that you booking the room for the three of us while you went into the shower to get ready was enough evidence. I guess it's just me who gets the hints."

"Dark Pit is not like you, Pit. Just because you sleep around doesn't mean he does."

"Oh Luci, don't hate me for that. I have a lot of fun with Magnus. And it's not like I could ask you to anything when I know Pittoo likes you a lot."

"But we're in a…and you're with…"

Pit let out a sigh as he ended up leaning against her bed slightly.

"Lucina, I know in your world you people take relationships seriously. That's not how it works in our world. I know I shouldn't be acting like the Gods who have multiple lovers and expect them all to love you equally when in reality it doesn't work like that." Pit smiled as he suddenly embraced the blue haired princess from behind nearly causing her to squeak when she thought he was trying to grope her. "But, you got admit, it's not every day you got two extremely attractive twins to have as your boyfriend. I'm surprised no one has found out."

"Well…everyone already knows about you and Magnus…if you keep that attitude, they'll find out…"

Pit let out another grumble seeing how she still wasn't pleased with him having Magnus as his back up for sex. It didn't help that Lucina was a virgin until tonight, so Pit had to wait for Pittoo to be ready and even if he was ready, he still needed to be guided…and he ended up passing out after one round. The white angel had to admit he wasn't committed to romantic love and was in it for the sexual appeal that annoyed Lucina even more, but Dark Pit made up for it for his genuine fondness for her but having no idea how to take it to the next level and refused to ask anyone for help.

"Implying that I'll get caught in a threesome." Pit answered with a laugh resulting in Lucina pushing him away grumbling at how insensitive he was. "But seriously, I care for both of you even if I'm not as committed."

"…Those words don't work together Pit…it doesn't work like that…"

"Well it is now. You don't hate me and that's all that matters."

Lucina needed to change the subject or Pit was going to talk her in circles tonight. There was something direr than talking about their threesome sex life.

"Pit, I wish you weren't that cruel to Link in today's match. You didn't set a good example for the veterans or for Dark Pit."

Immediately the captain scowled at her before looking away agitated of her bring that up.

"Pit, look at me."

The white angel refused so Lucina had to grab his shoulder and tug him to look at her. If he wasn't going to listen, then she would do what he did to get her attention. She forced him into a passionate kiss…and biting on his tongue in the process causing him to whine. His refusal to pull away came from how masochistic he was to things like this, but if it hurt this much, then he would have to listen to avoid worse pain.

"Pit, listen. You need to grow up. What Link said was correct. Your attitude was because of Daedalus."

"...Yeah…"

"I do not know your past with your father, but I do not think you should use your past as an excuse to treat others poorly. Your insults to Link exceeded your normal taunting."

"I know."

"If you know that, then officially apologize to him tomorrow when the two of you are alone. Be the better man instead of what you displayed. You said you wanted Dark Pit to look up to you when fighting, but you're only going to make him act out. And unlike you, he doesn't have that many fans that want him in the tournament."

Pit hated the reminder of the reception that people had for his twin and it still applied now. Dark Pit wasn't his own person in their eyes, so he should have been someone else. Only sixty four people can be on the bracket and time goes slowly in case things changed over time. Dark Pit is just wasted space and Pit didn't think so. His twin deserved to be here like everyone else. Pit wanted to point out the hypocrisy of having two Links in the tournament who could have the same argument but because Link was the hot one and Toon Link was the cute one, it didn't count to these people. Besides being humiliated in that one match forcing Palutena to step in, perhaps Pit was hateful to those two because of how Dark Pit would be compared to anyone else who was similar and still get the worse end of the stick. Pit was an asshole half the time, so if those people said it to his face, he would punch them. Dark Pit while he would do the same thing would be affected over time and he couldn't imagine how bad the dark angel would be if that was all he was known for no matter how well he did.

"…Alright. Since you asked, I'll do it."

"I should not have to ask you. As an adult, you should be able to make decisions on your own."

"Uh…stop lecturing me."

"Honestly, Pit. If your father is the reason for this attitude, then I don't know what to do if he got his memories back."

"…Take Pittoo far away from this place and don't come back until things settle down." Pit responded rather darkly.

Lucina thought he was joking but he was dead serious.

"…I don't want him to see what I will do to my old man if he goes back to his horrible ways. I will stick to the idea that ignorance is bliss for him."

"Knowledge is freedom though…"

"That only applies to the right people."

"…Why would you try to murder your father? It's not right."

"Lucina, I would love to have a loving father like Chrom. Daedalus isn't like that. I mean…without the memories…he's everything I could ever want from a father…but when he was his hateful self…he told me the worse things imaginable when he wasn't neglecting me. He acted like he had a social standing when he hurt me, but he had nothing by that time. His love for a demon woman was his downfall…and it's a miracle he's still alive despite that."

Lucina remained quiet as she listened to the light angel talk about Daedalus. The man she spoke to these past couple of days was a completely different person from what Pit described. Did amnesia really cause the change? Would this kind man that helped the Smashers out and played beautiful music revert back to his terrible past self?

"…Shouldn't you be trying to rebuild the relationship then Pit?"

The two jumped hearing a third voice. Pit paled realizing Dark Pit must have recovered from the experience.

"Uh…why are you eavesdropping, Pittoo?! Go back to sleep!"

"Pit…I really like Daedalus." Dark Pit continued ignoring what Pit ordered him to do. "I can feel what you feel, remember Pit? You want to try again, but these memories of him are holding you back. I can't imagine what had happened, but why don't you try again with a man who wants to atone?"

"…You don't get it Pittoo…" Pit grumbled as he refused to look at his younger twin. "Those memories are a part of me. I will never forget what he has done and what it has done to me today…I can't fly because he didn't do anything about it."

"I can't fly either."

"Pittoo…your wings aren't broken." Pit said simply. "Give it a couple of years and you'll be able to leave the nest. I can't…I'm always going to be grounded because of that stupid old man and that harlot."

"But…"

Pit smiled weakly as he reached out and to pet his twin on the head.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine in a couple of years. Trust me on this."

"Pit…"

The small moment the two were having was interrupted by the alarm suddenly going off in the mansion turning the entire room red. Normally this was a state of emergency that required all the Smashers attention, but given that it was just calm a few minutes ago, something was off. Master Hand tended to do this once a season just to remind the Smashers that they needed to take this alarm seriously. As a result, none of the newcomers knew what to expect if the alarm were to go off. Dark Pit jumped immediately at how loud the noise was while Lucina stood up ready to get her weapon and head toward the door.

"W-What is going on Pit?!" Dark Pit questioned the captain as he unintentionally covered himself with the blanket in an attempt to block out the noise.

"Something...bad…" Pit murmured as he looked at the TV screen that was turning on by itself.

* * *

><p>When the demons took over the mansion, the Smashers didn't know what to expect. Those who were sleeping were woken up by the loud message while those who were still awake tried to leave the room only to find out that it was locked from the outside. Rob immediately panicked when this happened because the first thing that came to mind was whether or not Shulk was okay. The Monado boy didn't come back, so he had to find some way to make sure he was okay.<p>

"Rob, the window." Robin suggested as the message became louder.

"But…"

"No time! Shulk is in danger!"

A scream would not be heard due to the signal. The message itself was what got the attention of the two Goddesses and the two Hands. Palutena glared at the figure revealing itself on the screen. The person was a handsome demon with black hair as black as his heart and gold eyes that shined like a predator. He wore a nice opened suit with flaming shoulder armor that showed off his muscles very well, but on close inspection, one would be able to see his bones. He had a long leopard tail that could be seen on screen. His smile was menacing as he addressed the Smashers.

"It's a nice night Smashers." He hummed with a crazy tone hinted to his laughter. "How do you do? Allow me to introduce myself. I am one of the top witch hunters in the universe. I work under Acedia in a group called the Band of Six, but I have a demon ranking too. I am Flauros of the 64th spirit of Goetia and I govern thirty-six region of hell! Don't be disheartened by my and my friends' appearance. We'll leave after we finish punishing our target. This wonderful fallen archangel."

Pit cursed seeing his father behind the leopard demon. He was bound to these large chains of hell that could not be broken by simple means. Daedalus was helpless in this state and he wouldn't last long if they didn't get to him sooner.

The white angel noticed there was more than one demon besides this Flauros though. The ones holding onto the chains were two demons. One was an incubus and the other was a succubus. As sex demons, they barely wore anything to show off as much skin as possible. The succubus had white medium length hair and red eyes with a succubus outfit that exposed her skin in a V shape. This meant most of her cleavage was showing in her black skintight outfit. The only thing that was holding the outfit together was a red heart choker that if broken would leave her naked. She had huge black boots and red wings on the inner side to the dark red on the outer wings. There were spikes on her shoulder armor and on her kneecaps as well as large horns on her head that curved into a heart somewhat.

In comparison the incubus had short blond hair and red eyes. He wore a dark red trench coat that he refused to button exposing his chest. His pants were incredibly tight like the succubus and it appeared easy to just whip out his length. He wore a skull necklace around his neck and horns that curved downward making it appear like ram horns than anything else. His wings were also red on the inside and sanguine on the outside.

"Witch hunters…" Pit growled as he searched for his weapon in preparation to leave the room. "Why are they here? How did they even get in?"

"Pit?"

Pit wanted to tell the dark angel (who was getting up and putting his tunic back on) to stay in the room and for Lucina to come with him, but given how the situation was looking very bad, he couldn't just leave his dark twin in the room alone (not like he would stay behind for a little bit of action).

"We need to get to Daedalus." Pit began with a rather cold expression. "Those witch hunters hijacked the machine that will prevent us from fighting in the tournament."

Lucina would have questioned Pit if that was the only thing he was concerned for, but it really wasn't. In Pit's mind, the only good witch hunters were Virtue and Jingle. While they have clashed with each other in the past, they had good hearts that justified Pit's respect. Every other witch hunter was trash to him including the angels Julius and Alacryn due to how they were Celestial Pirates. An angel's goal was to assist those in need…not steal from others (regardless if the people deserved it. Pit didn't believe the whole Robin Hood mentality since you were committing a crime to assholes that deserved it even if it would be easier to use the law to get them to confess their sins). The Band of Six were the worse of the bunch consisting of six members. There only seemed to be three of them in the mansion though from how Flauros was talking meaning their leader and his two most important members were not around. It was just the weaker members, but even if they weren't as powerful, they were still dangerous.

The only reason why Lucina's door wasn't locked was because Pit forced it to open. Immediately he was met with a gun to the face by the gunner Miis. If he didn't push the Mii gunner away, he would have probably had his head blown off at that moment. Pit hated Miis because of how they were so dangerous outside of Smash. If they were nasty during Cruel Smash, what would make anyone want them outside of Smash?

"Pit!" Lucina called out as she reached for Falchion.

"Lucina, take Pittoo and get ready to run."

"Why would I need to run?" Pittoo asked almost immediately.

"Unless you brought your weapon with you when we were having fun Pittoo, its best to just stay here."

"Hell no! Those Miis will tear the room apart if I'm still here! I'm going with you two whether you like it or not!"

"Of all the times to be stubborn…"

"Pit!"

The angel bashed the Mii toward the door with a powerful kick knocking aside the other Miis that were trying to crowd at the door. Lucina got in on the action using Falchion to slash at the Miis that were too close for comfort. Dark Pit followed behind, but even if he had no weapon, he could still prove to be of some use with his hand to hand combat (even if Pit wouldn't recommend it to the dark angel given that one injury he got for kicking the mid-boss before Pit fought Medusa).

The three needed to make it to the first floor, but going through the window was reckless (even if Rob was the one who ended up jumping out and probably breaking his leg so he could search for Shulk while injured. Yeah…Pit wondered why humans did the stupidest things.) The elevator was also dangerous because if these Miis were smart, they would cut the wire above the elevator and have them get squashed leaving only the stairs a viable option to go even if the Miis were crowding up there. They were obviously making their way to the fifth floor just to make sure Palutena and Rosalina along with the Hands would not leave their room unless they wanted to deal with the security that the Goddess of Light asked to use during the concert. Palutena probably hated herself for relying on the worthless Miis now that they were betraying the Smashers because they got reprogrammed temporary by the Band of Six. Pit's priority surprisingly wasn't his Goddess who he was certain could take care of herself. He wanted to save Daedalus more than anything seeing the nasty situation he got himself in. This was made worse as they forced their way past the Miis sometimes breaking them in the process that Daedalus screaming could be heard throughout the entire mansion. The captain tried to drown out his voice while he focused on the task at hand. Daedalus was always distracting whether his presence was known or his voice and it just agitated the white angel on how much his father was getting to him.

* * *

><p>Daedalus' screams mainly came from him cursing out Flauros to stop hurting the Smashers and getting punched and kicked by the leopard demon as a response. The fallen archangel was forced to receive all the blows thanks to the other two Band of Six members holding him down. Daedalus would stop shouting just to not give Flauros the satisfaction of watching him bellow. If anyone saw the look in Daedalus' eyes, one could see a sinister spark returning.<p>

Flauros grew impatient with how long it was taking for the Smashers to reach their destination. If Pit was going to take his sweet time to get to his father, then he wouldn't mind hearing him being tortured even more.

"So, can we start?"

The sex demons were also getting restless while they held onto Daedalus. In his vulnerable state, Daedalus was irresistible. He aged incredibly well for a man who would be in his forties or fifties in human years.

"Yes, we shall."

Daedalus flinched feeling the chains tighten around his wrists but loosened around his wings if only to tighten again so his wings would be squished together like paper being folded nicely. He clenched his teeth at this intense pain, but refused to give the demons the satisfaction from just this simple move.

Flauros extended his hand and using the flame magic he had, heated up a weapon in the shape of a riding crop.

"Now then, since we have an audience, we will begin with you confessing all the sins you have committed."

Daedalus glared at him not knowing what he was talking about without any memories. Flauros really hated how his target just happened to forget everything he had did and expected to be forgiven.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You confess now, and you'll dignity will still be in tact."

"…I don't know what you're talking about…" He confessed. "I will say it as many times I have to until you get it through your skulls that I do not remember anything! If you have something against me, fine, but leave the Smashers out of this! What good comes from toying with their security mechanism?"

"Ha, he acts like he cares." Compassion mocked as he pulled on one side of the rope.

"In reality, he's just trying to justify his own evil." Passion added pulling on her side.

"Oww! It hurts!"

"Many others have told you that Daedalus…and you let them die." Flauros hummed making sure that everyone could see the pained expression the fallen archangel had now. "You have been a naughty boy with all of your crimes."

"I will tell you multiple times that I don't…oww!"

"Oh, you can keep playing innocent or confess your sins, you sinner."

That was ironic for a demon to call an archangel a sinner. He smirked as he smacked Daedalus across the face with his crop. Compared to being punched and kicked by the trio of demons, this pain was on a different level. Was it because there was some fire element added to each smack? If it wasn't the first smack that caused Daedalus to groan, it was the smack to the other cheek before smacking him on his arms. The whipping then went straight to his back before having Passion and Compassion force Daedalus on all fours so he could get a good hit on his ass. Compared to the other locations, being hit on his rear end caused him to squirm under the bonds. If he nearly fell over due to the force of the smack, he would be forced back up by the sex demons that pulled harder on the chain.

"Daedalus, you know it's not nice to forget a childhood friend that you have done injustice to." Flauros stated as a matter of fact statement catching the dark haired brunette off guard. "Why do I have to list all the things you have done when you know you have caused a lot of trauma."

"W-What…? We're…friends?"

"Former friends. What you did was the straw the broke my back. I put up with you for so long that I swore I would chase you to the ends of the universe. You never did have the personal freedom. You stand out like a sore thumb in the universe, but you're clever. You always had a backup plan to avoid me from coming over and killing you, but I should probably list all the things you have done."

Acting like a judge, he slowly created a different type of weapon as he list the things Daedalus had did to all the Smashers knowing full well that Pit would get a list of some of the things from his past.

"Let's see, we can start with your illegal experimentation in creating replicas. We can't be having clones exist. Clones are inferior to the original, so being one of the first people who thought making replicas was a great idea is a strike." Flauros hummed as he spanked the fallen archangel harder than usual. "I would add what you did to your wife as a result, but that would be too cruel for your son to hear."

It would. Pit could hear Flauros jabbering away and he did his best to drown him out by shouting over the speech. Dark Pit wanted to listen though. The first sin hit him in the heart. "Replicas shouldn't exist." Why did the clone thing tie in with Daedalus of all people?

"Your obvious second crime is falling from grace. Ironically the archangel Kensei is still able to maintain his white wings when he was banished but you who chose to isolate yourself had your wings painted black. When you fell, you continued to sins. You lacked the concern for your many allies 2000 years ago and some have been captured specifically by you and sent to the slave ring for information on finding your beloved."

"That's not…possible…" Daedalus murmured weakly as he was smacked again.

"Oh, it is. To you, only your beloved manner…" Flauros laughed as he made a declaration that surprised the divine beings. "I mean, when you fell for _**Pandora**_, you really hit an all-time low."

"Pandora?!" Palutena and Viridi could be heard asking at the same time in absolute disbelief at the insane accusation.

"That Pandora?!" Dark Pit was equally surprised. Pit's face paled at the name realizing that when he made that joke to his dad earlier this afternoon that he was only joking that it was Pandora due to how he could only imagine the Goddess of Calamity in her fire form, but if this was Amazon Pandora that Daedalus had fallen in love with enough to sin…

Bringing her name up caused Daedalus to scream as if his memory was coming back to him, but something was blocking him from actually remembering anything.

"P-Pandora…that…name…"

"Aww…you reacted. It's a shame you forgot both of us. We're all friends after all." He glared though when he remembered the blue haired Amazon. "That Pandora…we were rivals…she was foolish to break that law and lose her body. She created a monster that would destroy the hope and despair of anyone who crossed his path. That was you, Daedalus. Besides leading other angels to their death, you have participated in massacres if it benefited you to get some test subjects or assassinated people if they were to give you any information on Pandora's whereabouts. Everything you did was in the name of this twisted love and you racked up a lot of strikes because of it."

The entire time, Flauros alternated between spanking Daedalus and whipping his back specifically the part where his wings were attached. Both caused an equal amount of physical pain as Flauros words hurt him emotionally. All of these crimes being thrown at his face were too much for him to bear. Was this why he didn't want to remember anything? If this was all true…did he not deserve happiness after destroying the happiness of others?

"My favorite one though was what you did to the witch known as Ellipse." Flauros continued with the smug expression he wore suddenly becoming seriously as he finished creating a sword…that had an incredibly…odd shape. Daedalus flinched at the appearance of the sword and looked away but couldn't when the fire demon yanked at his hair and pulled him to his face so he could hear clearly of what this crime was.

"Ellipse was an innocent witch banished from the Golden Land because of her association with the dead Apostle leader. She was a demon, but she helped many of us out when we needed it…and she was framed for a crime she didn't commit by an angel. What did you do? You participated in the hazing of Ellipse just so you didn't get on Kensei's bad side. Funny how you made it clear so long ago that you would never obey Kensei again after Pandora's disappearance, yet for some strange reason you went back to obeying him like a lap dog. Your punishment was disgusting…so you should suffer the same thing."

"I don't…"

"See what this is? You thought the shape was hilarious to use to humiliate her before she was executed. You gave her a little bit of hope by telling her to lick the sword clean of dirt. If she did that, she would be spared…but what did you do afterward besides shoving it down her throat?!"

His voice was becoming more deranged the more he explained the situation in detail. Daedalus could only cry at the pain he was feeling for being yanked by the hair. This was one memory he did not want to recall in any shape or form…and from the cries from inside Smash Mansion with Pit screaming at Flauros to not say anymore, the leopard demon continued.

"You had the sword squirt salt on her body. She was a corpse and salt was her kryptonite. It wouldn't be long before you other angels surrounded her and tied her to a cross before finally throwing salt all over her until she burned to death. The only monsters here are you angels! You all laughed at her death and even though you had fallen, you still participated with those bastards and enjoyed every minute of seeing her die."

"N-No…I can't…I didn't…"

"You did you sinner! For your punishment, you can do the very same thing you told her." Flauros let go of Daedalus' hair only to force the sword in front of his face. "Be a good little bitch and lick the sword until it's clean."

Daedalus had no choice seeing as how Compassion went out of his way to position the fallen archangel's head so he would be looking in the direction of the sword. His cheeks were turning a light shade of red as he attempted to resist but was failing miserably.

"What's wrong? Scared of your own creation? You reap what you sow you disgusting cow."

"But I…ggg!"

Flauros was going to wait for Daedalus to do it on his own and shoved the sword almost down his entire throat. If it was a normal sword, Daedalus probably would have had the sword going through his neck. This sword was specifically designed not to impale anyone and worked liked any dildo would…and that was the most embarrassing part because it was still a great weapon made with wonderful material…not so good when all you could taste was the cold metal that had an iron taste. Flauros must have used it in battle and had gotten blood on it. Even if the blood was wiped off, the flavor would remain and the chocolate haired archangel gagged at the taste.

"That's it, you little bitch. Suck on the very sword you made Ellipse swear by. Feel her pain when she did this act in front of all of her followers."

…_I did this to an innocent person?_ Daedalus asked himself as he realized that he was slowly giving into the torment from his captors. _I can't believe it…I won't believe it! This is too cruel… I can't…Pit…  
><em>

"He's enjoying it." Passion hummed seeing the resistance quickly fade away.

"What a whore." Compassion added. "He's worse than you, Passion."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Flauros didn't hesitate to "finish up" before Daedalus could even get into finding the situation pleasant. The sword could shoot out anything that was put into the sword. While Daedalus put salt when he tortured this Ellipse person, Flauros went out of his way to put a sticky substance inside that shot inside the fallen archangel's mouth causing him to jerk back at the taste.

"Guh…"

"Heh, you wanted to fake her out and play it safe on your end, but I don't mind putting the real thing inside the sword you little bitch."

Daedalus didn't even get to register what just happened as Flauros immediately went back to whipping him. He chuckled seeing the bulge in Daedalus' boxers that he got from sucking his sword. The inventor was a masochist all the way and it was the only reason he would enjoy being put through the same hell as his victims. He was going to make him climax on the big scream in front of everyone like what Daedalus would have done to Ellipse if they didn't go straight to tying her to a cross and setting her on fire.

"Gahh! Stop…it!"

"That's right Daedalus! Keep squirming! Repent for your sins your filthy archangel! You're not even good enough to be amongst us demons, you traitor! Cry all you want! Beg all you want! Scream for me to stop, I won't stop! I will make sure you go through the hell that every other person that has fallen into despair because of you feels!"

"No! Stop!" Daedalus cried feeling his body temperature rising particularly in that area. "My body…it can't!"

Passion and Compassion were counting to see how long it would take for Daedalus to give into his pleasure and climax. It wouldn't be too long. Daedalus was always a weak willed individual that something like this would break him.

"No…I…gah…body…cu…"

A few more whips especially in the area where he was feeling the hottest caused Daedalus to let out a moan instead of the screams he was using doing. A well-timed hit was the end of whatever good standing he probably had with the Smashers as he ended up climaxing on the spot before the two sex demons loosened his chains so he would fall face first onto the clouds.

"Tch…pathetic." Flauros growled as he put both the crop and the sword away turning toward the transporter to exit the stage. "I'm going to blow off some steam against this whore's son. You two can do whatever you want with him. If we wait long enough, our boss will probably allow us to bring him back to our realm and continue our fun."

Truth be told, Flauros wasn't satisfied with how despite the torture that the chocolate haired archangel still didn't remember his crimes. He might as well been torturing a strange with his face. Until his memories returned, he would never be pleased with the results as much as he humiliated the craftsman just now.

* * *

><p>The trio finally managed to break through the Miis' line of defense to get to the first floor. If it weren't for Mr. Game and Watch going out of his way to beat the Miis up for taking his job as security guy who walks around at night in the mansion and Palutena and Rosalina assisting from their room (but never leaving due to Palutena's belief that perhaps the leader of the Band of Six was outside her room waiting for her to make a mistake and catch her off guard) they might not have made it this far.<p>

Pit's mind was already cloudy hearing and seeing what was going on with his father. Why wouldn't that leopard demon shut up about what happened in the past? The brunette didn't want to remember what had occurred when he was a child. It would force him to remember certain memories that he wanted to forget. Flauros was bringing it back up…that execution that he talked about made him run even faster. He wanted to slam his fist into that pretty boy's face for going into extreme detail of that event…

"Pit…that demon is lying, right?" Dark Pit had asked constantly as they knocked out more Miis while reaching the Smash transporter. "Father, didn't do that, right?"

The captain refused to respond to the clone's question. The pain Pit was feeling only resulted in Dark Pit's expression becoming pained. He would use this negative turmoil though against the Miis as he wanted something to take his frustration on. Pit wouldn't tell him anything, so he just had to guess from the emotional state that Pit was going through.

Lucina and probably everyone in the mansion was probably disturbed at what was going on to Daedalus. The kind fallen angel was being tortured in a gross manner and they couldn't stop it from happening. She certainly wouldn't believe that Daedalus was a horrible person that sent someone to their death after humiliating her. Pit wasn't giving her any hope for the fallen archangel.

More Miis were supposed to be showing up in front of the Smash simulator room, but many of them were being knocked aside by Thoron. Both Robins had successfully escaped their room in search for Shulk. Rob stayed behind in the kitchen to help Shulk up from his injury while Robin ran toward the infirmary where Dunban was injured. The place of healing was too dangerous and going to the top floor seemed like a goal. Dunban insisted he could still fight and the female tactician allowed him too hence why they were able to assist Pit's group with Robin's magic and Dunban's moves (despite whatever was forced into his body was still running through it).

The quick work they made to the Miis would stop when Flauros was waiting outside of the teleporter room with a sinister smirk. There was no honor in his actions seeing as he shot flames from his mouth immediately when the door was opened. Lucina pulled Pittoo out of the way leaving Pit to block with his Guardian Orbitars. He couldn't reflect it back though and they were this close to shattering. Hopefully going through the teleporter would allow him to regenerate them.

"Your father is such a drag." Flauros stated simply generating a flaming spear in front of the three Smashers. "Hopefully his son will put up more of a fight. I would hate to see him beg for death if I incinerated you right now."

Pit glared daggers as he had every intention of fighting Flauros for humiliating Daedalus. The captain might as well classify him as a rapist with his actions (ignoring the fact of the accusations made against Daedalus). Even though Flauros was a formidable opponent, Lucina was the one that stepped in front of Pit with Falchion.

"Pit, you and Dark Pit need to get to your father. I will handle Flauros."

Pit shook his head immediately trying to get in front of her. "Oh hell no! He's the one that hurt Daedalus! He's going to answer to me!"

"You need to save your father. He's still in there at the mercy of those other two demons." The female lord had to remind the blue eyed angel. "You can have your revenge once you know your father is safe."

Dark Pit feared for Lucina, but he couldn't volunteer to distract the leopard demon. With no weapon in hand in a rather cramped space, he was asking to get killed. He might do better in the Smash arena though. Pit had to give up despite Flauros' taunting.

"Oh, you're going to have the pretty human lady fight for you, angel captain? Pathetic, but I wouldn't expect much from the son of that coward."

"You're the coward for attacking an amnesic man!" Pit shouted. "If Lucina doesn't murder you when I finish getting rid of those sinful demons, then you're not worth my time. Come on, Pittoo!"

Flauros had some honor in not attacking the white angel when he had his back turned. This was mainly due to Lucina being ready to charge at Flauros if he attempted to harm him or the dark angel.

The teleporter was still on, so the two would be able to get inside the machine with no difficulties. Pit was ready to go out on Passion and Compassion seeing the torture they were doing to him now.

Now that Flauros was no longer there, they intended to go all the way with the sexual punishment. Compassion had no problem shooting spores from his horns down toward the fallen archangel. Whatever it was doing was causing him to wheeze when he inhaled it. Passion in comparison created a replica of herself playing around with all parts of his body from licking the back of his ear to putting her hand down his trousers and stroking him. The spore might have been a spice that was stored specifically inside the horns waiting to be shot out and used against their enemies.

"Daedalus!" Pit called out preparing the arrow to shoot at his enemy. "You two are going to get it!"

Pit's aim was the succubus Passion who was the bigger threat in Pit's eyes due to how she was already using that one trick to create copies of herself to torment her opponent before she tried to drain the life force out of them. Because Pit's arrow shot through the clone, it caused it to disappear forcing Passion to look up at the captain and smirk.

"Oh, you want to play, darling?" She asked as she spread her red wings. "Compassion, make sure our target doesn't escape."

"I won't. Do your thing." He said nonchalantly pulling on Daedalus' hair as a response after Passion stopped touching him in inappropriate places.

Passion prepared to charge the angel captain.

"Pittoo, stay out of her line of sight and save Daedalus. I'm asking a lot since you're weaponless, but…"

"You think I'm going to lose to some pretty boy who looks more like a goat than an incubus? I'll be fine. Just don't let me see you getting touched by that succubus."

Pit rolled his eyes as he charged the succubus. Her nails extended becoming sharp claws as she charged toward Pit. The angel collided with her with his upper dash arm attempting to chip at them. She hissed at Pit's intention and raised her left hand to claw the angel in the face. The captain of the royal bodyguards jumped back and shot more arrows in her direction. Even if they were inside of Smash, it was apparent that the machine got broken enough to where moves outside of Smash could be used. This meant, Pit could shoot his arrows in a barrage without slowing down. Passion deflected all of the arrows with her claws before attempting to drop kick him revealing the spikes that were on her heals. Pit was quick to put up his Guardian Orbitars again, but he noticed that the shield was already melted by Flauros' surprise attack. If he kept bringing them out, they would certainly break. Passion tried to break them right there drilling into the shield causing it to crack. This forced Pit to put them away and take a hit to the shoulder. He flinched but he allowed her to get close so he could reach out and grab the spike at the risk of his hand being impaled to throw her to the ground. She was quick to get away.

"So the rumors of your strength is true." Passion said with a smile. "Virtue loves talking about what a great opponent you are…and you are rather unpredictable. You would take damage to save your shield?"

"I'm always thinking of how to beat demons like you up!" Pit responded back annoyed that Virtue was brought up. "Besides, only Virtue deserves my respect in battle."

Passion let out an almost fangirl squeal disgusting the brunette.

"We don't have that relationship. I hate bug boy's guts but he holds the title of the Strongest Witch Hunter. You…people in the Band of Six are just a bunch of cowards praying after the weak! You're going down for Lady Palutena's sake and all the children you all have massacred."

"Tch, you're speech is annoying."

As the two continued their heated battle, Dark Pit rushed toward Daedalus with nothing but his fists to combat the incubus. It was probably suicidal given he didn't know what Compassion would do in battle. The dark angel had yet to fight an incubus in general let alone a witch hunter. Pit would tell stories and give tips on how to fight certain demons, but at the end of the day, experience was needed to understand what Pit was talking about when he used weird terminology (that the light angel wouldn't be able to spell anyway).

Compassion just smirked at how naïve Pittoo was going in to save the fallen archangel. Unlike Passion who needed to go all out to defeat Pit, Compassion would only use a fraction of his power. He pushed Daedalus to the side to play with the dark angel.

"Since you want to use your fists, then we might as well wrestle." He said with a smug look that angered the dark angel. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

"Don't insult me! I may be better than Pit with weapons, but I'm equally dangerous with my fists."

Dark Pit had so much confidence in hand to hand combat because he felt that was the first thing Pit taught him. He was born by a kick that shattered the Mirror of Truth. He would go out kicking as a result (and he wished that it would be his signature move in Smash, and he could only have Master Hand to blame). Compassion was so slouch though allowing the dark angel to throw out the punches and kicks and all he did was dodge them. He would throw a few punches, but they missed given the black angel's speed. Pittoo was realizing that despite this, he wasn't finding an opening.

"You need to slow down." Compassion warned him as his horns suddenly activating releasing spores that scattered on the dark angel's body. He was quick to pull back but immediately felt his vision blur and his body becoming rather hot like when he was having that special moment with Pit and Lucina.

"Guh…what did you…"

"What kind of incubus would I be if I didn't have Venus Spice? You won't last long." He smirked feeling the angelic aura coming from the dark angel. "You might have experienced your first time a couple of hours ago, but you're still a virgin. Heh…I still have the chance to have some fun sucking your soul."

Dark Pit's cheeks turned red giving away to the incubus' taunt. "W-W-What? How did you know?!"

Compassion just shrugged his shoulders with an evil smile before going in to charge at the dark angel. Immediately Pittoo felt his body not reacting the way he wanted when he attempted to block punches with kicks. Now Compassion was simply grabbing at his leg and instead of hurting him, he would attempt to flip the dark angel over and give a few rubs. Panicked, he pushed back and attempted to punch him in the face. Compassion caught his arm and pulled him close.

"The spice is working flawlessly." He said with a smirk as the dark angel flinched at the incubus suddenly biting his neck like a vampire. He let out a yelp as he tried to pull away but found his strength leave him.

"Garhh…" He growled as he almost kicked the incubus in the groin. Compassion moved at the last second so he would miss before putting the dark angel in a tight hold where he had control of the situation. "Let go you pervert!"

Even if the incubus was holding the dark angel in way in which he wouldn't be able to use his arms or legs, the incubus had his tail to act as a third arm. The tail was the one that was forcing its way into the dark angel's boxers playing with his length. To make matters worse, spores were still being sprayed to keep him from moving.

"Ahhh! Stop!" He cried trying his best to break free now. It wouldn't be long until he lost his strength completely. "Dammit, Pit!"

He shouldn't have had distracted Pit. The white angel made easy work of Passion making her realize that Pit was the one angel she shouldn't be fighting when there was so much on the line. He read through all her tricks and prevented her from splitting herself up to confuse him. Even with the injury to the shoulder, Pit had no problem slamming her face into the ground of the stage and pointing the tip of his twin blade toward her neck. One false move and she was dead, but now Pit ended up looking away and growled seeing what Compassion was doing to his twin.

"Hey, get off of him!" Pit shouted.

This was the distraction that Compassion needed to get up and impale the captain. Pit was quick to dodge a fatal attack, but if half of the blade was knocked out of his hand, he wouldn't be able to form a bow.

"Argghhh!"

"Pit!" Dark Pit cried out still trying to move only to find himself pinned to the ground now with his face forced into the clouds. In this position, Compassion had complete control of the situation. He was free to molest him in however way he chose and still wrapped his tail around the head of his length. The hands were now free to also reach down and squeeze his sacred buns. "D-Dammit! Let go! Stop…touching me…ahhh!"

"Heh, you should have thought about bringing that stick into battle. I won't lose when all I need to do is have fun." He mocked as he leaned down and licked at the dark angel's face. Tears of frustration were threatening to fall. "And now you put your brother in a bad situation. You're pathetic."

The dark angel could only curse as Pit was struggling now against Passion. The angel had less ways of protecting himself and when he put his Guardian Orbitars again, Passion shattered them causing Pit to be knocked back next to Daedalus. The fallen archangel was witnessing the battles and wanted nothing more than to help his sons, but he was too weak to do so…and his head was really hurting to the point that now that neither sex demon chained him, he could only clutch his head from the headache.

"Dammit…these damn demons…" Pit growled as he looked toward his father. "Old man, you need to get out of here…Daedalus?"

The battle seemed to have been put to a halt only because of how Daedalus was reacting. Pit's voice asking him if he was okay wasn't reaching him and the two Band of Six members were slowly realizing what was happening to the point that Compassion had to stop his sexual games with the dark angel.

Daedalus clutched his head screaming bloody murder when he felt everything come back to him. He didn't want to remember anything from his past. He wanted to start over. The memory loss was a blessing in disguise because everything these demons brought up was something he wouldn't want to remember. Now everything came back to him at full force.

Daedalus was once like Pit when he was a child. He had dreams and ambitions. He was a gifted angel able to be able to master any weapon given him and had a brilliant mind to boot. Despite being an ace and respected as a child, Daedalus did not get the respect from his father, Metion. Daedalus would have to laugh at how much he became like his father who was jealous of Daedalus' talent. Instead of trying to get him to beat his rival cousins, he tried to murder the boy himself. Daedalus killed his father in self-defense knowing full well the Angel Assembly would come after him.

This was the start of his problems. The evil archangel Kensei who single handedly destroyed the lives of many angels and demons alike pardoned Daedalus for his murder as long as he followed his orders. Daedalus didn't want to die, so he agreed only to realize that death was the easy way out. This man wanted him to continue his slaughter after seeing how beautifully Daedalus cut his father down. It got worse when he ended up killing his cousins by Kensei's orders. They fought well, but begged for mercy when the fallen archangel proved superior in strength. If he spared them, Daedalus would be put to death so he ended their lives.

Kensei would then force Daedalus to create incredible inventions that were before its time. Daedalus was so brilliant he was often compared to Dyntos or even considered superior. The dark brunette tried to be humble in fear of angering the God he admired, but wanted to live and created items that would be used to harm others in the future. This included the Angel Killing Labyrinth, the Executioner and multiple mirrors that were used to seal powerful magic. Daedalus ended up making a mirror he hid from Kensei called the Mirror of Truth. The mirror could duplicate someone to the very core but only the original could control it. Daedalus wanted to clone himself originally so he could hide from Kensei, but he never had the courage to do it.

Speaking of courage, that was what Daedalus lacked during his teenager to young adult years in heaven. Kensei was the biggest scum of heaven and might as well have been the worse in the universe declared to be shoddier than the Great Evil. The Great Evil harmed everyone on a personal level but Kensei harmed his own kind out of spite and the desire to see people in pain. He had many angel followers that allowed him to rule Skyworld in a totalitarian society, and Palutena had no control of what he did. It was true that Palutena had her own issues during this time, but the fact that she never stepped in was a huge blow to the angels. It was why some angels clung to Medusa. Medusa had no power either due to being the inferior Goddess to Palutena when it came to handling the angels, but at least she was able to sympathize with the terrors the angels went through.

Daedalus was terrified of Kensei despite being strong enough to take him down with his skills and intelligent. He regretted never being able to sink his claws into the man's chest and throw him around like a rag doll. Daedalus put up with abuse from the evil archangel from being humiliated in front of the other angels when he messed up slightly or disobeyed his orders to being assaulted when the two were alone. This would range from physical abuse to sexual abuse that Daedalus resisted every time resulting in worse injuries that could be seen. It was why Daedalus started to retreat from angel society at large because no one helped him when he needed help. Why would angels help him? He worked directly under Kensei and anyone who disobeyed Kensei would be thrown into the labyrinth to deal with the Minotaur that lurked there or executed publicly.

The fallen archangel only found refuge in one person. While there were other angels that did attempt to speak to him, they weren't the ones that would save him from his darkness. The person who saved him was a beautiful Amazon with blue hair and purple eyes. She was friends with some of the angel dancers in heaven and often tagged along to have fun. Despite being a demon, she was well respected by the angels. This might have to do with how she stood up to bullies. Her smile was radiant, the fire in her eyes burned brightly with whatever she did and she was not afraid of anything.

Daedalus remembered the day a hand was extended to him when he was being humiliated in front of all the angels in the main square again. What was his crime this time? Oh, he wasn't allowed to come out and watch the festival that the angels were doing. Kensei did not give them permission to have fun, but the angel in charge wanted to raise everyone's spirits. Daedalus thought it was the psychic angel Oberon who came up with the idea and he was able to defy Kensei without ever getting punished because he wasn't afraid.

Neither was the blue haired woman who shielded Daedalus when eggplants, tomatoes and other fruits were thrown at him when he was tied to one of his new inventions that Kensei wanted him to make. Daedalus didn't understand why it had to be made this way, but he found out the hard way when it was made specifically to hold him down while he was used as target practice. He was such a fool to be tricked like this. He nearly lost it there if it wasn't for her.

She cut the ropes of his bondage and pointed her sword toward Kensei. Her words cut him and everyone who participated in the hazing.

"And you call yourself the face of angels! You have no shame! This man is your inventor and this is how you treat him! What kind of man are you?!"

"Hah! A demon mistress is telling me what to do. You better apologize or I'll execute you right here."

"You can try!"

This woman was the strongest Amazons of that period. The evil archangel who wasn't even the strongest of all of heaven would not best her. He just had authority and that meant nothing to a warrior as powerful as her. Kensei wouldn't be able to stop himself from being humiliate when she was already up in his face with her sword to his neck. She could have chopped his head off at that moment, but she enjoyed seeing the terrified look Kensei had. She chuckled as she cut the bottom portion of his tunic revealing a wet spot on his boxers. This earned some nervous laughter seeing what the Amazon did to him.

"Y-You witch!"

"You better go back to your bathroom, big boy. You can't mess with the big kids if you keep wetting yourself. You're an adult, so it is pretty embarrassing."

"You bitch! I will kill you!"

"Yeah, yeah. I head that before. Just something you should know…"

The woman was brave when she turned her back on the evil archangel as she went over to Daedalus and extended her hand to him.

"If you harm anyone in my presence again, I won't hesitate to do more than just give you bladder failure. So take my advice and _**piss off**_."

Kensei was throwing a hissy fit now. He wanted his angel guards to arrest the woman, but he knew this Amazon could not be taken head on. The only way to get revenge was to use underhanded tactics. It was what Kensei was known for when he couldn't bring someone to despair on the first try. His most loyal retainers leaving with Oberon took him away to flip Kensei off as he flew off to his sanctuary. The woman rolled her eyes at her friend's immaturity as she helped Daedalus off the ground.

"I can't believe he did that to you! You're his most faithful dog, and he thought it would be entertaining to bring you to despair for this festival? How is that man an angel? He's worse than the devil!"

"…I'm sorry…"

"Hey, don't be. I hate men like him. They leave a bad taste in my mouth."

Daedalus had to stop himself from tearing up. No one had ever helped him in his life. The person who did was a demon with a wonderful smile when she told him her name.

"The name is Pandora. Be a little more careful around him. He's a slippery fellow, and it won't be long before he sends his men to kill you in your sleep."

"…He won't…he needs me to keep building…unfortunately."

"Well, guess what? You have the power to say no. He has no power over you. You are your own person. You got four wings. You got two feet. You can run as far as you want and he wouldn't be able to catch you."

If only that was a Romeo and Juliet invitation to run off together…Pandora was not like that. She was incredibly heroic over 2000 years ago. Daedalus wouldn't know that her personality changed for the worse when she lost her body. All Daedalus cared about was that someone noticed him and for the short time he knew her until the crime she committed that resulted in her body disappearing, Daedalus clung to her like a security blanket. Everything she told him, he remembered. Everything she did, he remembered fondly. Pandora was always the one who wanted to help others during this time. Kensei could never touch her due to how cunning she was. Pandora didn't live in heaven so it's not like he could send his angel allies to go assassinate her in the middle of the night. Heaven as a whole was already corrupt but he still had to hold the moral high ground. It didn't do Daedalus justice when Kensei often locked him up, so he could never see her. Pandora always found ways to see the dark haired brunette. She was interested in his inventions especially the Mirror of Truth. The mirror reflected the person's true self, and when she looked at it, she always saw herself as a flame body. She never told Daedalus this but perhaps the mirror foreshadowed the loss of her body.

Daedalus loved Pandora. Anyone could tell and he was mocked for falling in love with a demon such as an Amazon. She was too good for him, they would say. If she wanted to date someone, it would be someone with more muscle like the demon Overlord Shax (who was already in a committed relationship with one of the other Angel Assembly members Abbigale to bridge the gap between angels and demons). Daedalus didn't care if Pandora didn't even like him. She was the world to him and he would let her do anything to him as long as he was still useful to her. If he couldn't prove his worth, then he deserved to die.

Pandora seemed to never notice that Daedalus liked her despite his clinginess toward her. She liked how dependent he was and took her words to heart. She was still a demon and while she had angel friends, they still wouldn't take her advice given how reckless she was. With Daedalus, she was happy that someone took her seriously, but it was an enigma if she liked the chocolate colored brunette.

When the incident happened, it was in an isolated place. Daedalus didn't understand what exactly happened, but he just saw Pandora disappear in front of him. He extended his hand out to her like she did to him when she rescued him, but unlike that time, Pandora's arm burst into flames as she screamed bloody murder.

Ever since that incident, Daedalus shut himself from everyone. Even the cruel words of Kensei never reached him again as he became reclusive. Other angels would try to talk him out of it, but he lashed out at them each time. He didn't care about anyone anymore. The world became a grim place where everyone only wanted to talk to him about his inventions and use them.

Speaking of inventions, when Pandora was in his life, she would encourage him to make things that helped angels. Some of those ideas included making wings that could help angels that couldn't fly, a car that she could use for a parking lot (with Daedalus looking at her like an idiot due to not knowing what the hell she was talking about), weapons that were easier to use against the enemy and toys for the unfortunate orphan children thanks to Kensei taking many of the children to become child soldiers but the ones that were useless in his eyes had their parents killed and were left in the orphanage to rot.

Now that he was in isolation though, all the ideas that he had were mean spirited and incredibly creepy. These would include weapons that sacrificed the heads of people to act as fire power, jars that were meant to suck the soul or life force of someone without a fight and then creating the anti-magic collar that was meant to make the person look like a dog and could easily be dominated. Daedalus was probably projecting his hate at this point when he thought of these ideas. The only one he made by Kensei's order was the collar and Kensei attempted to use it on him. Daedalus finally snapped at him and stabbed him with his claws thus making him the laughing stock of all the angels that Pit remembered as a child.

During his sanity of wanting Pandora back to protect him, he collected many items that came from her such as her ashes apparently, a strand of her hair and other things and put them in front of the Mirror of Truth to bring her back. He created Pit's mother Seraphina who was nothing like Pandora. She was an emotionless doll that kept calling him father. Daedalus would later learn that anything made by the Mirror of Truth would call him "father" because he was the creator.

Everything was a blur from there, but Daedalus made that crucial mistake of thinking Seraphina was Pandora. Pit was the creation as a result. He never forgave himself for that and not wanting to be like his own father, he rejected his son, so he would never have the urge to kill him. Pit had no clone blood in his body though. In fact, Daedalus was certain that it was just his blood due to how the clone body functioned…it was why Pit was the splitting image of him and shared nothing with his clone of a mother. He truly was a single parent…and it only lead to horrible moments of emotional abuse if Pit ran over to him wanting his father's love and only getting more self-loathing from the older man.

There was probably one positive moment in Daedalus' mind that he blocked out because he refused to admit he was a good father (and this was probably included everything that Daedalus did according to Flauros). Instead the memory would skip to the moment when Pit snapped and killed him. Daedalus smiled that his miserable life was ending by the son he created. He prayed Pit wouldn't be like him but Pit was defective…worse off than him. He couldn't read, he apparently couldn't build anything and now he couldn't fly. He was done for…and knowing this his heart broke on the inside.

_They say history repeats itself._ Daedalus thought to himself as he felt his life leave him. _I wanted the approval of my father, but I ended up killing him when I went for it. Pit…he wanted it from me…I rejected him and he ends up killing me. I won't fight…I won't complain in hell…I never deserved happiness anyway…I just want to see Pandora again…but if I have to die so Pit can be happy…_

Pit only heard Daedalus mumble the last part without the context.

"So be it."

Daedalus wouldn't be able to rest in peace. He was revived by the Lord of the Underworld, Hades just for companionship…or rather he wanted Daedalus to help him revive Persephone who recently took her life. His own powers weren't working, but Daedalus laughed at how if the being in charge of the dead couldn't revive his beloved, what would make him think that he could do it? He couldn't bring Pandora back who was a demon so a Goddess was impossible.

When Daedalus was brought back to life, his wings were as black as his heart. Hades was trying to explain that each wing for Daedalus represented the four loves (funny how Hades tried to talk about love when he was just as heartbroken as he was). The only way for them to become white again was to experience the four loves: The love of family, the love of friendship, the love of romance and loving yourself. The last is the most important. Daedalus was certain the last love was loving everyone unconditionally, but caring about yourself seemed to fit him more. Daedalus hated himself preventing him from ever having the idea he could make friends, recoil with his son or be loved by Pandora.

Knowing that he was a coward who wouldn't change, Daedalus walked out on Hades when he was fighting with Ceres about Persephone. He flew to the ends of the galaxy where Helios was recently sealed away by Palutena and Hades who had to step in after Helios murdered his sister Selena along with almost all the children he had in cold blood. Daedalus wanted to die by his hands, but Helios pitied him as much as he pitied himself and allowed the fallen archangel to use Planet Solar as a base.

Daedalus only had one goal. Find Pandora and apologize for not being able to save her. Nothing else mattered and that was why Daedalus had no problems teaming up with the evil old sorcerer Diamond who was exiled from the Golden Land. After learning something on why working with Diamond was crucial, Daedalus did a lot of things he would normally regret often throwing many people who tried to befriend him under the bus, participating in mass murder and often humiliating these people in sexual ways. Daedalus admittingly was sexually deprived after Seraphina, but he swore off sex to avoid that mistake from happening again. It was why his fighting style was sadistic like the goblins in the sense the goal was to have the opponent orgasm instead of killed and he often did it in front of many others just to have them hate him and chase him to the end of the earth.

It was unfortunate how the Band of Six were the ones after his and Diamond's head resulting in Diamond feeding him to the wolves but not before raping him and throwing him to Smash Brothers Mansion with no memories.

And those memories would be cherished now after all the horrible ones that came back. However, seeing Daedalus screaming made Flauros and the sex demons flee due to how he was ready to blow them up with a hidden magic that he didn't want anyone to know (and why Kensei wanted to control him in the first place). As they ran off by someone's powerful magic teleporting them away (probably Acedia), Daedalus rejected the angel twins out of the battlefield blowing the stage up from the inside out. This meant that on the outside, the machine was destroyed causing him to be rejected as well. The same explosion would also blow up the wall that would extend all the way to the window that could lead to a clean escape for flyers.

"Guhh…how distasteful…" Daedalus growled as he rubbed his temples. "What a waste of time staying here…"

Pit flinched hearing that familiar dark voice. Compared to the gentle voice he had over the past week, hearing the voice from the past nearly caused his heart to stop. As Lucina (whose clothes were badly burnt and she looked ready to pass out implying that her match with Flauros didn't go so well) helped Dark Pit up, the dark angel froze at the tone Daedalus had now.

When Daedalus looked toward the angels and the female lord, his stare intimidated them. It wasn't the intention, but the dark haired brunette intended to leave immediately if they were just going to stare at him in fear. The fallen archangel opened his wings after it was bound for too long. The wings have healed up, so he could obey Pit's wish and take off.

Pit gasped seeing Daedalus turn his back. He didn't react right away but Dark Pit called out to the fallen archangel instead.

"Wait, Daedalus!" He called out trying to move, but the battle exhausted him to the point he wouldn't be able to move his body without it shivering due to the spice.

"…Stay there." The chocolate haired brunette mumbled not looking back. "The last thing I need is to talk to a replica."

"H-Huh?"

Daedalus immediately charged toward the hole the explosion caused. He opened his wings and proceeded to fly off. Pit's eyes widened as he immediately chased afterward despite having no ability to soar through the air.

"Lady Palutena, please give me the ability to fly now!" Pit called out knowing Palutena could hear him from her room. "I won't let him get away!"

"…_Pit…your injuries…"_

"Please! You can yell at me afterward!"

Palutena granted the power, but tuned the angel captain out if he needed anything else. Pit's wings shined a bright blue as he chased after his father who attempted to fly off. As an archangel, four wings allowed you to move at an alarming rate. Because he hadn't used it for a while though, the wings were rather stiff allowing Pit to catch up to him and tackle him in the back.

Pit didn't seem to realize that he flew pretty far from the mansion. He ended up tackling his father into the location where he first found him. It was like fate was mocking him for ending up in the same spot. Daedalus thought this too as he shoved his son off of him the minute he recovered from the sudden shock.

"Go away…" Daedalus growled darkly as he got off the ground quickly. "Were you always this annoying?"

That bitter voice was back and it didn't make Pit want to stand up after being pushed off. He wasn't a weak child anymore and stood up despite his legs shaking. He glared at his father who returned the angry look. If an onlooker were to look at the two, they could tell they were related as they had the same menacing stare that would put Medusa to shame.

Expecting his son to punch him for returning back to his awful self, Daedalus closed his eyes waiting for a painful wound to the cheek. He was surprised when he found arms wrapped around his chest instead with the light angel burying his head against his father's chest.

"Don't go…" Pit murmured not realizing how much his voice cracked. "Don't leave me again…don't leave me and Pittoo…stay…"

Daedalus' eyes widened in horror at the request causing him to ask, "W-Why?"

No one was around to hear Pit pour his heart out to his father. This entire time, he hated his father and just when he was finally deciding to open up, his father reverted back to his old self. The white angel feared the worse if he failed to bring his old man back to the mansion. Despite all of those sins that happened and the fact that the Band of Six could come back to assassinate Daedalus for said crimes, he wanted him to stay.

"I'm a useless child!" Pit suddenly shouted into his father's chest making him want to pull back. "You have told me that all my life, and its true! After I killed you, I served Lady Palutena to hide my own crime! I only wanted a parental figure in my life! I did everything so I wouldn't be thrown away, but I'm still trash no matter what I do!"

"That's not…" Daedalus cut himself off realizing that everything he said in the past no longer applied in the present.

"I saved you because I wanted to spite you! I wanted you to be under my care so you could understand the hell I went through! But you had no memories! You befriended the other Smashers! You played the most beautiful music for us and you allowed Pittoo to understand what it's like to have a father! You can't go back to your old ways, Daedalus! I won't let you!"

"…Pit…I…"

"You can hate me all you want, but at the very least, stay for Pittoo's sake! Don't let him go without a father! I'm fine…I can survive without one…its how I was able to keep the position I have today…all without you! I became the second strongest angel in all of heaven without your assistance or approval!"

Daedalus flinched at Pit's accusation. He should be proud of what Pit had accomplished, but as a fallen archangel, he lacked the ability to care about his son's power level if he wasn't number one. He had a good idea who was on the top though and probably wouldn't be too angry about it.

"But…I'm still useless…if you think I'm still useless…only when you didn't have your memory did you say you were proud of me…that's not the real you! I want you to say that to my face! Not some stranger with a kind mask!"

Daedalus tried to push his son off of him at this point. He didn't want this to continue on or else things wouldn't go well for the both of them. This would have been the turning point though. If he just told Pit what he wanted to hear and go back to the mansion to atone, things would have been okay…but Daedalus was a stubborn individual. If he didn't search for Pandora now, he would never have the chance to search for her again…

"Pit…look at me…"

He never called Pit by the name he gave him. It sounded too pitiful for him and that was what Pit was as a small child. A little kid who could not hope to fly or achieve anything with a worthless father like him. As an adult, Pit had done more than Daedalus could ever dream…but he still couldn't man up and just tell him that he already surpassed him.

"I'll do anything…dad…" Pit murmured softly as he felt the tears threatening to rain down from his eyes. "Just don't leave Pittoo…don't leave me…"

It wasn't just the angel captain who was succumbing to his sorrows. Daedalus felt something at the corner of his eyes. He blinked before realizing what was happening and forced his son to end the embrace. Daedalus wanted to return the embrace more than anything. With those memories he gained without his past, it allowed him to understand what it means to be a father. Praising his sons when they did well, scolding them when he thought they could do better and assisting them in their musical studies to allow the trio to perform that night made him want to continue those happy times. Daedalus already considered those memories a thing of the past. He wasn't the type of person to perform in front of a huge crowd. He wasn't the type who assisted people when they were in trouble and he certainly wasn't the father who was satisfied with what Pit had accomplished. He was a selfish archangel that was better off dead. Pit deserved better…and he had everything he wanted in Smash Brothers Mansion. From his observation, Ganondorf played the role of a father figure better than Daedalus would ever be. Pit would never forget the abuse and neglect he suffered from the fallen archangel and no happy times could erase the sins of the past.

His heart crumbled with the decision he made. Daedalus wanted to find Pandora more than amend the broken bond with his son. He would rather go after someone who might hate him instead of continuing the relationship with Dark Pit. He would rather lead a life of uncertainty and regret rather than start over with the family that was right in front of him. The Smashers would protect him if they understood the situation he was in. It was just a matter of how well he could make up for the ambush…but he couldn't ask that…because he was a selfish man.

"Pit…forget everything that had happened this week." The dark brunette ordered him coldly. "Nothing good will come clinging to those happy times. They won't come back."

The light angel's eyes widened at what his father just told him. His body was shaking ready to give up on him and crumble.

"You won't remember in the long run." Daedalus lamented.

"W-Why would you say that?"

"…There are some things in this universe that will prevent you from remembering this encounter. Besides…you have a happy family here. You have your Goddess, that demon king and your clone to help you get by. You have real friends who are concerned for your wellbeing. You do not need an archangel who has fallen from grace. His words are meaningless to what you have achieved."

"N-No…"

"You don't need me Pit." He repeated sternly as he opened his wings ready to fly again. "You can survive on your own like you have for all of your life."

"No…don't do this to me…dad…" Pit cried out weakly and made a weak attempt to reach out to his father who moved back so his son wouldn't grab him and convince him of going the easier, happy route. "Please…if you leave…I can't keep my façade up anymore…I need you…dad!"

"You don't need me." He stated a third time. This time though, a small smile escaped his lips that Pit probably didn't catch due to how his tears blurred his vision. "You have people that need you though. Your Goddess loves you like the son she'll never have. You're teaching that princess how to love…and you're a wonderful older brother to Dark Pit. Never would I have imagined the original would treat their clone like family."

"Dad…"

"Listen Pit…" He began in a low but serious tone. Pit couldn't look away from his father as he continued speaking. "If you want me to forgive you for your uselessness, then promise me one thing. With the power you have, protect Dark Pit from whatever forces try to harm him. This could be from demons, aliens, the witch hunters, the Golden Land, the divine beings…and even me. You must swear to me that you will put your brother over everyone else."

"…H-Huh? W-Why?"

"…I could never have that relationship with my family. You're different, Pit. You value family above all else. I am no longer your family. You have a new one right here. Protect Dark Pit with all of your might as one of the strongest angels in heaven. Your reputation is just as bad as mine. If you can protect Dark Pit when the time comes…I'll finally forgive you."

Daedalus sounded like a broken record with a promise like this. The dark brunette didn't believe he could keep the promise of being able to go back to his biological son after all the harm he had caused. He's no longer a pure archangel like he was in his youth. He's just a sour old man who wants to find his beloved demon Amazon again just to apologize for his worthlessness.

The demand wasn't that much though. Pit felt like there was a catch to protecting his dark twin even if he had been doing this the entire time even before his dad was making him swear an oath as an angel.

"…I…I understand. I…I swear as the captain of the royal bodyguards that I will protect Pittoo. Even if the world turns against him…even if the Golden Land were to decide that he should no longer exist…even if Lady Palutena grows tired of him…I…I swear that I will give up my life for Pittoo…and I'll do all in my power to make sure that our souls will be separated. I can't give up my life if he dies with me…so I'll dedicate my time finding ways to be our own persona. I swear it on my life, dad!"

Daedalus smile brightened only to turn back into a scowl just as quickly.

"…That's a good boy." Daedalus responded in almost a whisper. "I guess there is some hope for a defective angel after all."

The words stung like a knife. Was it a good idea to make an oath like this? Pit hated going back on his promises and he was desperate for his dad's affection. After the pledge was made, the fallen archangel turned his back on his son and started to flap his wings. At this point, the Power of Flight gave up on him, but it wouldn't stop Pit from forcing another embrace on his father.

The desire for happiness took over temporary when Pit felt his father play with his hair like he did at the mansion. He then whispered something in Pit's ear that caused Pit's jaw to drop. It was three syllables that he always wanted to hear from his parents and for Daedalus to murmur it shut his brain down. Daedalus would quickly push his son away. Turning around, Daedalus took off toward the sky not looking back despite hearing his son call his name one last time.

Pit wanted to chase after his father, but he couldn't fly. His past chained him down to the location where he found his almost dead father. He could only watch as black wings disappeared over the horizon as the sun slowly came up. Pit didn't care at the beautiful sunrise. He was in too much despair to care as he felt his knees give up on him. With no one around, the angel let out a loud bellow that echoed throughout the area. This wasn't the sound anyone wanted to be awoken to…no…no one wanted to hear the cries of a broken angel who desired his father above anything else…and he was denied it after opening his heart at the last minute.

"STUPID, OLD MAN! STUPID, INSENSITIVE, COWARDLY BASTARD! ARGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>Daedalus was one of the fastest flyers when he was a resident of heaven. Having four wings only made him faster and unlike some angels, he used what he had effectively. He could zip across the galaxy before anyone would realize that he was gone. Daedalus did this a lot when he was on the run and why so many witch hunters gave up on him.<p>

When he was this fast, Diamond wouldn't be able to pilot Mecha Galaxy to another portion of the universe. He just laughed at how the fallen angel crashed through his window whipping out his claws that were ingrained into his knuckles and came out at will (when he was amnesic, he didn't realized he had them and Dr. Mario certainly missed it when examining him).

"How dare you use me like that!" Daedalus shouted as he was already up in Diamond's face with his claw to his neck. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't slice your throat right now!"

"Ho-ho-ho! I see your memories have returned. Thank you for the data."

Daedalus flinched when one of the robots grabbed him quickly and zapped the hell out of him on the spot. The other robots were quick to repair the damage to the window. It was almost like Diamond was prepared for this rash attitude coming from the fallen archangel. Daedalus growled as he fell to his knees immediately.

"What…"

"Oh, I just had the robot zap the information you have obtained while at Smash Brothers Mansion. Thank you. Now I won't have to worry about them when it concerns my plans. They will never catch me now."

"Bastard…you made me communicate with my son…and his clone…both defective…"

"Ho-ho-ho, is that what you really think?" Diamond asked seeing that even though the dark haired brunette was attempting to look down to avoid eye contact now, the old man could see tears threatening to fall. "You enjoyed yourself there for a week. Such beautiful music you played with your children. Such sincerity. Its such a shame it all came to an end."

"Shut up…shut up…shut up!" He cursed as he stood up again despite still feeling a little paralyzed. "You're the worse…you made me feel like I could be a father! I already failed once! I won't fail again when those two can survive without me!"

Diamond continued to chuckle at Daedalus' denial of being happy. Looking at the monitor that was giving him all the data needed, he smirked seeing how he was playing with the twins' hair or praising them when they did well in their fights. He could tell Daedalus struggled to get Pit to even acknowledge him without his memories and now it was thrown back in their faces on why their relationship was so complicated.

"Still…that seer has my attention." Diamond declared with a gleam in his eyes. "He predicted an attack that would have occurred during the concert…but all it did was push it after dark. Just that small power…I want to harness it…perhaps this is what I need for my research to be completed."

"…Research to bring the dead back to life? Please. If the Lord of the Underworld can't bring his beloved back, what makes you think yours will come back?"

"Science." Diamond answered simply. "Combine that with magic from the Golden Land and anything is possible. I'll have to prepare myself to meet the boy one on one. I wonder what he looks like underneath those clothes. What makes him tick? What do I need to do to harness the energy coming from him? It's so powerful…I can feel it just from watching his battles."

Daedalus stepped back seeing the old man like this. This was the attitude that was worse than when he was knocked out. This was the side of Diamond that no one would want to mess with if they wanted their sanity in check. Daedalus felt bad for the Hom for catching the eye of this cruel sorcerer.

"His visions…his sword…the Monado…is there a being inside the sword that allows the boy to see the future? He is of the alien species that even those little brats from the Golden Land won't touch. How marvelous…I will get my hands on that boy and his Monado one way or another…ho-ho-ho."

"You better watch your back…" Daedalus growled realizing he wouldn't be able to kill Diamond in this state, so he put his claws back. "If you force me to confront my son again-"

"And be a good father, I know. You'll kill me. Funny…I'm a better father than you. I love my beautiful daughter and here you are not even recognizing the achievements that both of your children have all because of one woman. Or do you refuse to acknowledge them when you have committed the same crime I did to you?"

Daedalus flinched immediately at the accusations only resulting in him snarling.

"Sleep with one eye open, Diamond. I swear that if I'm put in that situation again…or if you dare try to put them in harms way…I'll fucking…"

"You say that, but you want to experiment on that clone of your son. He has the scent of the one you love. You want to be like me and harness that energy and track her down. I can see it behind your tears that the science side is taking over."

The fallen archangel said nothing as he stormed out of the room in a worse mood than he was coming in. He didn't know why he stayed here after Diamond did that to him, but in reality, he knew. Diamond had this special power that would prevent him from searching in the same location twice when that incident occurred, and once that happened, he would start the search until he found her. He would search the ends of the universe for her…but until he found the one he cherished the most, he couldn't settle down with the two angels who considered him family. This was something that he had to do…but for the first time…Daedalus felt regret leaving his son in tears.

…_I should get father of the year for that…_

* * *

><p>It took some time to repair the Smash transporter to allow Smashers to go back to their normal routine. Not many wanted to back to Magicant after that incident, but Master Hand needed to do more repairs on that particular stage. It didn't have the colorful feel to it anymore and it saddened Ness how that stage was ruined out of all of them.<p>

Palutena made it clear that she would deal with The Band of Six attacking them like this, and that meant taking it up with her brother Ares who was in charge of the witch hunters. It wouldn't mean much in the end given The Band of Six acted within the rules of being a witch hunter, but it didn't mean she could give him hell and force him to monitor those demons.

She wouldn't be alone. Rosalina was taking her to the Witch Hunter Realm on the Comet Observatory. Rosalina feared that Palutena would get violent and start a pointless war with her brother again over something stupid, so it was best to be the moderator of the two.

Ganondorf was coming along too. He wanted to meet Palutena's brother and see her act differently then she does around everyone. Pleasant was how everyone described her except Pit who had gone on rants about how if Ares is involved, she loses her temper and he just gets use to dealing with her rage. Ganondorf wanted to see another side of her, but made the excuse he was looking after Rosalina who probably needed more protection from siblings fighting than anything else.

Everyone involved in the battle were treated after the incident but time had past by and the angel twins haven't gotten over Daedalus' sudden departure and the despair that came with it. Palutena or Ganondorf were not around to comfort them now and Pit wondered if this was punishment for jumping over to Daedalus due to the desire of starting over. Daedalus meant a lot to Dark Pit in the week that he knew about him. He was so naïve thinking that once Daedalus regained his memory that he would leave on a good note. Pit experienced how bad Daedalus was in the past, and yet let that go near the end to allow Daedalus into his heart only to be broken again once he left.

It showed in their movement and attitude they didn't take the incident well. Pit was unapproachable without the Goddess of Light around and often stayed on the roof for most of the day unless he was hungry to think about what happened. In contrast, Dark Pit would be lost in thought often staring at nothing. He wouldn't engage in a conversation with the other Smashers and often had his arm shaken to bring him back to reality. Lucina had never seen him so lost before. He was so confident and ecstatic when Daedalus was around, but now he was a shell of his former self. Dark Pit was holding a lot of negative feelings in only amplified by Pit's depressed state.

Eventually, the two knew they had to talk to each other about what happened. Pit asked his dark twin to meet up in the ballroom. The piano was still in the same place. Pit sat on the same place of said piano sighing at how long ago it felt when the three angels were performing the Nintendo medley for the other Smashers. Dark Pit walked in with a grim expression on his face. The captain noticed Pittoo was dragging his feet over to the piano. He didn't sit in the same location where he played the harp. Instead, he sat down where Daedalus was playing the piano glancing at the keys hoping they would play on their own. He was sorely disappointed that the piano wasn't going to suddenly just play beautiful music.

Pit couldn't bring himself to talk to his dark twin despite calling him over. He didn't know how to start. Dark Pit wanted him to speak first. He wanted him to say anything, but no words came out making the silence deafening that the only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the two angels and the footsteps of someone approaching the ballroom to check up on the angels. Pit already knew that it would be Lucina, but Dark Pit didn't notice the blue haired princess and ended up speaking first.

"…Was everything he did a lie?"

Pit flinched at the question. Dark Pit could feel the precarious heartbeat asking that question and continued.

"Did Daedalus really lose his memory? Was he only toying with us that entire week?! Pit, please tell me that it wasn't a lie! Please…tell me that everything he said about me…about us was…"

Pit closed his eyes turning his head away from his black twin. He predicted what was coming next. Thinking no one else was in the room, the captain cringed hearing the normally arrogant angel breaking down into a pathetic sob. Pit was done crying when Daedalus pushed him away, but the dark angel held it better than he did after the fallen archangel left. No matter what he did to distract himself, he couldn't get rid of that terrible feeling. He couldn't take the silence anymore and needed to release everything. Pit allowed him to even if someone that wasn't Lucina would walk in and see that the two haven't gotten over the incident.

"D-Dammit…I hate being like this! Pit, did you avoid him this entire time to avoid ending up disappointed? If he was like that, why didn't you tell me?!"

Pit wanted to tell him, "You wouldn't have listened to me if I told you that the old man was a coward known for disappointing his child time and time again." He held back for his currently fragile twin. If Dark Pit was his unfiltered thoughts on the situation, Pit knew deep down he wanted to bond with his father again. Dark Pit took the chance for him and ended up in a worse state as a response.

"Answer me, Pit!"

The captain wanted to go embrace his twin who continued to cry at the pain he was feeling. He could answer the previous question now though to avoid answering the current one.

"…I doubt it was a lie." Pit finally said although he refused to look Dark Pit in the eyes and his voice wavered. "You can't fake amnesia like that…besides, before that old bastard left, he made it obvious that he hated feeling happy. Such a stupid old man."

"But you knew he was like this and yet you…"

"You were happy, Pittoo. I have never seen you act like that before. How could I ruin your expectations of my old man? You got to see for yourself who he is…a cowardly asshole."

"But he wasn't like that Pit! He was kind, helpful father! Why would he commit all of those crimes and run away?! That's not…that's not…"

Pit sighed wondering if Dark Pit really was naïve. If he didn't think twice about Daedalus falling from heaven, then he was setting himself up for this, but perhaps Pit should have stepped in before Dark Pit decided to latch onto him.

"Pittoo...I am Daedalus' biological son. He was an anti-social young man who always insulted me. He never helped me when my mother and the other angels mocked me. He kept going on about how he failed his experiment to bring the woman he loved back and blamed me for existing. There was…never any good memories of him…and yet that bastard gave me something to look forward to now because he praised me…all I wanted from him was for him to say he was proud and now I can't even bring myself to hate him as much as I did in the past. Fucking bastard…everything that happened is my fault."

Dark Pit looked up toward the white angel wiping his tears trying to force himself to stop crying like a baby.

"I'm sorry, Pittoo. I did this to both of us and the other Smashers. I had no idea my old man was alive with a huge bounty on his head. I wonder if what those demons said were true. Daedalus is a coward, not as cruel as what those demons described…yet if I just left him for dead on that hill then none of this would have happened. Lady Palutena always said I always brought strange things home and I shouldn't be doing that on her watch." Pit laughed at the thought. "I tend to take in angels on the verge of death in Skyworld, Pittoo. I take them, train them and then allow them to leave my side to do their own thing unless they want to stay in Palutena's Temple. I do it so often that I ended up saving a few demons as well."

"…You…do? But I thought…"

"I hate demons, but I'm not that cruel, Pittoo…when I saw Daedalus…I probably should have left him there, but against my better judgment…and the desire for the fallen archangel I saved to be my dad…I brought him in and look what happened. I'm just glad that Shulk and Dunban aren't hurt that badly."

Pit didn't like aliens and often discriminated against Shulk and Dunban in particular for being a Hom, but in a situation like this, he was clearly at fault and he had every right to drop his dislike to pray for them to get better. Shulk was only punched in the gut but besides that, he was fine and the drug injected into Dunban only lasted for a couple of hours. Still didn't change that someone got hurt on his watch.

The two fell back into silence with the only thing heard was Pittoo's sniffling.

"I guess…the desire for a father figure was too much for us…" Pit murmured darkly. "We're so selfish…we already had Ganondorf, but we wanted more. Now he probably hates us for ignoring him when Daedalus came."

Dark Pit shook his head. "Ganondorf wouldn't hate us for something like this…but I guess we did jump the gun. If he even sees us as we see him, he's probably let down by how we were acting. But…when I heard that Daedalus was your biological father…I wanted to understand you more, Pit! Even if you say we're twins, I'm still your clone…and I don't know anything about you! When I ask, you always change the subject or tell me to read a history book. I want to know from you, but you won't say anything!"

"That's because there isn't much to tell. I led a sad life like my old man." Pit admitted. "Ignorance is bliss. No need for you to be burdened by memories of the past."

"But I want to share the burden with you!"

"You're a crying wreck now because of it."

"Do you think I enjoy being like this?! I feel like I'm crying for the both of us!"

"I'm done shedding tears for that old man…"

"No, you're not."

Lucina finally decided to step into conversation. The dark angel panicked seeing the cool princess and covered his face with his hands so she wouldn't see the tear stains that were probably below his eyelids.

"Luci, it's not nice to eavesdrop." Pit grumbled. "Are you getting that from Ganondorf?"

"W-W-What?! How long was she here?!"

"Dark Pit, calm down." Lucina began calmly before turning to Pit. "Pit, our conversation that night proved to me that you loved your father. He may have done you injustice in the past, but you can't just declare that you're done with him after this incident. You built up something in this one week than you have in your entire long life."

Pit wanted to shut her up, but Lucina continued seeing that her words were hitting him where it hurts.

"I know I should not talk. As a human, I would not understand the pain of holding onto awful memories for so long. I should also not be speaking because Chrom has been nothing but good to me. However, I will call you out if I see you trying to give Dark Pit the same cynical mindset."

Lucina took a seat next to the dark angel who tried to move away because of his emotional instability, but she ended up pulling him close into a side embrace.

"Dark Pit, its okay to cry about what happened. Without memories, you created beautiful memories with Daedalus. Pit may have remembered him as an awful father, but you should not allow this incident to change your mind. Do you hate him despite what he did?"

"…No…I don't…" The dark angel said in almost a whisper. "I…"

Pit realized that Dark Pit wanted to apologize for not hating Daedalus. The captain wouldn't want him to so he shook his head as a response.

"Then how about this. If Master Hand allows it, we can ask Rosalina to help find Daedalus. It wasn't fair to you that he left without saying good-bye." She smiled weakly as she now forced the dark angel to look her way. In this position, she was acting more like an older sister comforting her little brother, but the relationship she had with the clone felt like this sometimes. "Maybe he didn't want to say good-bye because it won't be the last time you see him."

Pit's eyes widened at Lucina's suggestion to look for Daedalus. Palutena would never let him do so, but asking Rosalina after what happened with the Band of Six might lead somewhere. Dark Pit's thoughts were on the idea of seeing Daedalus again and continuing building happy memories with him.

"Luci…" He mumbled as he placed his head into her chest. His body was shaking and he hated the feeling.

"I won't laugh if you cry, Dark Pit. Cry until you feel better."

His pride was gone at this point when he broke down into sobs again into her chest. Lucina gently pat him on the back and rocking slightly in the chair. Pittoo hated being treated like a child. Why wasn't Pit crying? The white angel wanted to in that moment, but for the sake of Daedalus' wish, he held back his tears.

_My old man wanted me to protect Pittoo no matter what. That's the one thing I can agree on with him…I'll do it. If we have to search the universe for you, I'll make sure I keep Pittoo safe from anyone, including you! When I find you Daedalus, I will punch you in the face for making us both cry! _

Lucina was surprised how Pit got off the piano and took a seat next to her. She was still holding onto the dark angel in a warm embrace. He stopped sobbing to look to see what the white angel was doing. The white angel placed his hands on the piano keys and pressed it down so a sound would come out.

"Pit…"

"It's been ages since this piano has been played." Pit stated. It was an obvious lie, but he didn't care at this point. "Love is a Beautiful Lie…or Endless Tears…I want to hear it again." Pit already knew the song but he was looking to the female lord for assistance. "Want to help me play the song for old time sake?"

Lucina knew what he wanted her to do. Dark Pit stopped crying as he awkwardly moved away from her hug so she could face the piano keys. In all honestly, Lucina had no idea how to play the piano. She could probably pick it up fast, but she wasn't the piano man that Daedalus was when he performed the song. Pit already knew this and already started playing the song how it was supposed to be played: slow and steady. She extended her hands to the keys and played only the middle keys while Pit got all the high notes on the right side. Not wanting to be left out, Dark Pit got the left side (he wouldn't be touching it that much). The song sounded awkward at first until Pit got the two to think about how the melody sounded when they sang. In fact, he closed his eyes to sing again expecting Dark Pit to follow his lead. The roles were reversed for who was singing what part now and the dark angel was more confident now. He wiped his tears away as the angels started to sing.

It wouldn't be long until they got louder and the melody could be heard throughout the mansion. One would think that Daedalus returned to the mansion to apologize to the Smashers, but that was far from it. Any Smasher who walked past the ballroom could see the trio playing the single piano where the fallen archangel played that fateful night. The song no longer sounded as chirpy and its resonance what it was supposed to sound like…a slow, sad song about how love hurts regardless if its romantic love or familial love, but despite it reverting back to its original beat, there was a glimmer of hope with how the song was being played. The hope of being able to find Daedalus again despite reverting back to his old self and going back to the happy days.

_Yes…the happy days can return. _Pit thought to himself as he looked over to Dark Pit who was finally starting to get over his depression. _We just have to work at it. Wait for us…dad. We'll find you and knock you back to your senses._

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Done with 20564 words.<strong>

**Li: That's a sad story…**

**Me: This is the beginning. I'm still debating if Pit, Dark Pit and Daedalus will have a happy ending. I don't want to push Ganondorf to the side for their real father, but at the same time, Pit in this series will not grow as a character without making amends with his father. He was this close to doing so in this story and I'll just be pulling strings in fics where their paths cross. Notes! **

**1. I wrote that Pit, Dark Pit and Lucina were in an OT3 when the reality is Pit tried to play matchmaker and ended up in the situation. The backstory from what I'm implying is that Pit and Lucina were dating but because Lucina refused sex, Pit went straight to Magnus until she was ready (and it is a Greek mythology thing). They had their fights about it and things got more complicated when it was apparent that Dark Pit really liked Lucina so Pit tried to push his twin on her, but still liked Lucina so they ended up like this…and yet Pit can't bring himself to stop his sexual relationship with Magnus due to how Pit is more sexual in nature than Dark Pit who is in it for the romantic aspect. Lucina is still trying to understand Pit's mindset because unlike Dark Pit who says what comes to mind, Pit is more reserved in his real opinions therefore Lucina wonders if Pit enjoys playing mind games. I can still say that at least in this story, Pit does love both his twin and Lucina equally and I think this chapter shows how he works so well with them and how all three emotionally support each other. Also, it's not like Dark Pit can yell at his Pit for being with Lucina when he doesn't even realize that a normal relationship is one person, not two others. **

**2. An FYI that Robin pushed her brother out the window, but Pit interprets the window jumping coming from Rob being reckless instead of his sister telling him to move his ass and leave. **

**3. I'm going to leave it up to interpretation on whether or not you think Daedalus did everything Flauros had stated. This demon has it out for Daedalus, but I'm going to say this because the story I will go into full detail of this particular incident is in **_**Melody Galaxy**_** (and will be referenced in **_**Gothic Galaxy**_** too). I will outright state that Daedalus did not torture Ellipse willingly and given how Kensei is treating Daedalus in the flashback, you can probably imply it was blackmail of killing him or Pit if he did not participate in the hazing. **

**4. I'll say this right now; it's very hard to trace the family tree of Daedalus and Icarus due to how people can't make up their mind. A fact is that no one knows the name of Icarus' mother but Daedalus' family tree extends to a father, grandfather and two cousins although I don't see the point in Daedalus having a second son when Icarus is the one that he raised. All I can say is that Daedalus history is incredibly depressing and adding it to the Kid Icarus universe can help understand how the cycle of hate continues on the family tree. And also, the reason I put Daedalus' backstory in this story was for a POV switch. Pit gets his in **_**Perfectionist**_**, **_**Fallen Angel**_** and many other stories of how he viewed his father. This story and another will be from his POV of how he saw everything…kind of obvious there's no love with the clone of Pandora and Daedalus is truly the single parent to him if Pit does not have the clone DNA of Seraphina or even Pandora. This of course prevents Pit from being a half-angel, half-demon and we don't want a repeat of the DmC shit again with someone like Pit. Of course, Pit inherited Pandora's sense of humor and probably inherited most of her personality such as how cunning and narcissist she is. **

**5. Kensei is a recurring OC villain I have for angels. Now to be fair because of how bad he was, I can only tell so much about him. I can go on and on, but I wouldn't want to spoil his appearance in any other story. **

**6. The vow that Pit swears in **_**Piano Man**_** echoes throughout the entire Super Smash Galaxy series. **_**Nightmare's**_** entire plot is about Pit's desire to save Dark Pit over any other Smasher and how he sacrifices eating, sleeping and doing anything until he comes up with a plan and then he risks his own soul to get him out of the nightmare. In **_**Hot Spring Galaxy**_**, Pit protects Pittoo from the goblins on multiple occasions and in **_**Serpent Galaxy**_**, Pit casually tells Pittoo to stay behind him during battle. Finally in **_**Your Hom is in Another Castle**_**, Pit declares that he would destroy the Golden Land just to keep his twin safe. All of this stems from the promise in this story, so even if Pit doesn't remember the oath, he acts on it in every story. There will be more examples when I write the other ones, but Pit is indeed keeping his promise. **

**7. Daedalus having claws as his weapons needs an explanation. Daedalus is not a fighter. He's more of the brains of the group when he was still in heaven 2000 years ago and he always lets his inventions do the work. Because he was more of a strategist, he never considered fighting, but this undermined that he was already excelling with multiple weapons. He bragged about this a lot during his youth but never considered it anything special. Pit inherits this skill from his father. While Pit excels in bows and I have Dark Pit leaning toward the staff and magic in my fanfictions, Daedalus has the claws mainly because Daedalus is already fast being a fallen archangel. Claws make him work faster and claws allow him to go in quick and slice at people's throats (his favorite killing method). It's to be noted that the only item that is specifically Pandora driven in Uprising is Pandora's Claws. Daedalus would be classified as a Fragile Speedster overall. **

**8. I admit that I cut out Lucina's battle with Flauros given how he is acting as the leader of the three in this moment. I can pretty much say it was a one-sided battle and if Flauros ends up showing up more later (or at least play a huge role in **_**Melody Galaxy**_**) there was no need to show what Flauros was capable of doing in combat besides using fire magic. Passion and Compassion though will end up finishing up what they have started mainly on Pit's end (I'm still debating if Dark Pit will have a rematch with Compassion given the situation in the future **_**Goblin Galaxy**_**). **

**That's it! This is another Galaxy fic finished and probably the one that is so family driven in comparison to the other romantic ones whether a comedy or drama. Reviews are appreciated! Ja ne! **


End file.
